Guardian
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Cahaya bulan menampakkan sesosok kesatria baru. Dari seorang pemuda suram, ia berubah menjadi pria sejati layaknya cerita dongeng. Dadu putih bertitik merah hanya menunjukkan satu cahaya, sehingga hanya dirinyalah yang layak menggenggam kekuatan. Melepaskan rantai kebencian atau dirantai kebencian, itu pilihannya. No yaoi! Chap IV Up! Mind to RnR?;)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani.**

**PROLOG.**

Naruto bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya, jam di tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 07.12. waktu Konoha. Sebentar lagi, bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi. Ia harus bergegas! Ia mengambil nafas sejenak, bersiap untuk hal 'mengerikan' hari ini.

Naruto berlari secepat kilat tanpa menggubris beberapa tetangganya yang menatapnya sinis. Oh, hatinya sudah keras. Keras akan perlakuan orang-orang tak berkemanusiaan itu terhadap dirinya. Dicaci, dimaki, ditendang, dipukul, diludahi, hal-hal itu tak cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu kepadanya.

Memangnya, apa salahnya sebagai anak orang yang mati atas 'tuduhan' pengedar barang haram narkoba? Dia tau, sungguh tau. Hal itu merupakan pekerjaan yang keji di dunia ini. Tetapi, bukankah dengan memperlakukan anak berusia 13 tahun yang sama sekali tidak tau dengan pola kehidupan orangtuanya dengan kasar tanpa alasan yang jelas, itu merupakan hal yang sama kejinya melebihi PSK sekalipun?

Ironis.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum getir, mengepalkan tangan dibawah naungan kegelapan sembari terus menunduk menahan amarah yang bergejolak di batinnya. Ia tak memiliki teman, saudara ataupun keluarga. Tak ada, tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Kadang, dirinya tak habis pikir, kenapa dirinya dilahirkan di dunia ini? Kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakannya?

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh terjerembab ke bawah. Naruto menatapnya dengan geram, siapa pelaku yang berani memperlakukannya seperti ini? Apakah orang itu tak cukup menatapnya diperlakukan layaknya hewan ternak?

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Ujar orang itu. Naruto mengenali dirinya, pemuda dingin yang keluarganya dibantai habis-habisan oleh kakaknya sendiri pada saat dirinya menginjak kelas lima. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut dicaci sepertinya? Dimaki ataupun diberi tatapan tak suka? Kenapa pemuda biru dongker itu malah dipuja-puja? Ah, Tuhan tak adil 'kah? Tidak, ia tau Tuhan Maha adil. Bahkan, semua orang mengetahui itu. Naruto kembali mencengkram tangannya, lalu menonjokkannya kepada sebuah tiang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Na-namikaze-san.."

Disaat dirinya tengah meluapkan amarahnya, datanglah seorang gadis cantik bermata perak yang dikenal sebagai wanita ter-ayu di sekolahnya. Naruto mendelik kesal, mau apa dia disini? Mencacinya? Memakinya? Cih, lebih baik dia enyah dari hadapannya.

"Aku.. membawakan be-bento untukmu."

Apa dia bilang? Bento? Apakah gadis itu ingin membunuhnya dengan cara menaruh racun di dalamnya? Tertawa saat dirinya terkapar payah di hadapan gadis itu dengan mulut penuh busa? Cih, walau ia tau itu tidak mungkin. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, tak menggubris gadis itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, berharap gadis gagap itu pergi dari hadapannya.

Tapi, Naruto salah. Hinata terus mengikuti dirinya kemanapun ia pergi. Walau pada awalnya ia yakin gadis bersurai indigo itu akan menyerah, kala ikut dicaci dengan dirinya karena terus ikut di belakang punggungnya, tetapi lihat sekarang. Gadis itu setia berdiri sedari tadi menatap pintu apartemennya.

Tiap ia ke atap sekolah, pulang ke rumah, membeli cup ramen, gadis itu mengikutinya tanpa henti. Menatapnya saat sedang belajar, memberikan pinjaman catatan dengan senang hati, ah Naruto tak habis pikir dengan gadis ini. Apa mau gadis indigo itu?

Namun, karena gadis itu, Naruto menyadari arti teman sesungguhnya. Disaat diperhatikan, diberikan senyuman, dinasihati, ia menyukai hal-hal itu. Hal-hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi semenjak 7 tahun silam, dimana orang tuanya telah pergi ke alam yang lebih baik. Naruto menatap gadis itu kala bercerita di bawah terangnya sinar bulan. Bercerita disertai gelimangan air mata yang membanjiri pelupuknya. Rasa ingin berbagi, menolong, melindungi hinggap di batin pemuda kuning itu. Direngkuhnya Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, hingga tetasan air matanya mengenai tangannya.

**SRINGGGG**— Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang terang berderang menyeruak dari tetesan air mata itu. Naruto terlonjak kaget, ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang seiring waktu juga mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Apa ini? Tetapi, selang berikutnya, keluarlah sebuah portal dunia berwarna-warni yang aneh di pengelihatannya.

'NARUTO, MASUK!'

Suara bass entah milik siapa terdengar di portal itu. Naruto menautkan alisnya, masuk? Masuk dia bilang? Gila saja! Bisa-bisa ia mati dengan posisi tak karuan!

'KAU TAKKAN MATI, CEPAT MASUK!'

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia cenayang rupanya. Ia menatap Hinata sekilas, mungkin gadis itu mengetahui apa maksudnya ini. Ia tak habis pikir, apakah itu kekuatan Hinata? Hingga airmatanya bisa membuat lubang aneh itu?

"Kenapa aku harus masuk?"

Bukannya menjawab atau apa, orang di dalam portal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan semilir angin yang menggesek daun-daun bunga sakura, ia berdehem keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk dirinya.

'KAU AKAN TAU JIKA KAU SUDAH MASUK.'

Ragu, Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju portal itu. Tetapi, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku ikut." Pinta Hinata, dengan wajah memelas. Belum sempat Naruto bertanya pada pemilik suara di portal sana, sebuah dadu bercahaya putih keluar. Berputar, lalu berhenti pada satu buah titik cahaya merah.

'HANYA SATU. TAK LEBIH.'

Naruto terdiam, melepaskan genggaman Hinata dan memasuki portal itu dengan keraguan yang memuncak dibenaknya. "Aku pasti kembali, kau pulang saja. Hati-hati."

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto terbawa dimensi. Ia terjatuh, hingga wajahnya mengenai tanah. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Memang aneh, tetapi yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah hadirnya ribuan kurcaci merah yang sedang menatapnya bahagia. Penuh senyuman, tak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan iblis.

"Inilah, penjaga baru bumi.. NARUTO!"

Terdiam, melongo, bingung. Penjaga? Apa maksudnya?

Sebuah dadu yang tadi ia lihat di taman bersama Hinata pun muncul lagi di hadapannya, mengeluarkan kembali satu titik cahaya merah disana. Tiba-tiba, mata biru laut Naruto berubah menjadi violet, campuran antara keberanian dan ketenangan. Giginya berubah menjadi taring nan tajam dan tubuhnya menjuntai tinggi ke atas layaknya pria dewasa.

"Kau, penjaga baru yang di utus Dewa Semesta Alam, Naruto."

Penjelasan yang singkat itu tak membuat Naruto paham, bukannya kembali menjelaskan apa maksud itu, para kurcaci mendorongnya hingga suatu tempat berkayu yang cukup nyaman untuk disinggahi.

Semenjak tinggal di tempat itu, Naruto dilatih untuk menjadi kuat. Dari menguasai ilmu pedang, hingga elemen-elemen kehidupan. Ilmu pedang, oleh Monster Elang. Elemen angin oleh Dewa Kematian. Api oleh Naga bijaksana. Tanah oleh pohon berdaun emas. Petir oleh Pria bertopeng biru. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut, Air oleh Dewi Bulan, yang mana wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hinata.

Tetapi, disaat ia belum menguasai sepenuhnya kelima elemen, Dewa Iblis telah bergerak. Menguasai sebagian bumi yang dinaungi kebencian. Menyerang daerah Bulan, dan mengusir Dewi Bulan hingga kekuatannya tertekan. Saat Bumi diselimuti lahar panas hitam nan mencekam, mematikan seluruh kehidupan dan ketika dirinya gagal menyelamatkan Dewi Kehidupan dari genggaman Dewa Iblis, jutaan tatapan sinis kembali tertuju kepadanya. Sakit, batinnya sakit.

Menyerah, ingin saja. Jika Dewi Kehidupan telah punah, seluruh kehidupan bumi meredup. Lagipula, jika ia melakukan ini, apa keuntungannya? Menyelamatkan bumi? Menyelamatkan orang-orang yang telah berbuat jahat kepadanya? Yang telah mencacinya, memakinya, menendangnya, oh apakah mereka pantas mendapatkan susu setelah memberikan air tuba?

Di saat itu, kebenaran akan kematian kedua orang tuanya terungkap. Disaat dirinya tak percaya akan kebaikan kedua insan itu, akibat melakukan tindakan merugikan pemerintah, suatu fakta menyekit hatinya. Orang tuanya bukan mati atas pengedaran benda haram!

Mata violet itu bertransformasi menjadi mata sehitam kegelapan. Kebencian, memenuhi sebagian iris memabukkan itu. Naruto mengulurkan tangan, kepada Dewa Iblis yang memegang sebuah pedang kusanagi pusaka. Mengacungkannya kepada sang rembulan, seakan menantang bahwa benda langit kehidupan itu telah kalah.

"Naruto.. aku mempercayaimu."

Dan suara lembut milik Dewi Bulan menyadarkannya, mengembalikan iris biru ketenangan di dalamnya. Apa yang harus ia pilih? Melepaskan rantai kebencian, yaitu melawan Dewa Iblis, atau membalas kebenciannya dengan bergabung dengan Dewa Iblis?

.

.

.

**PROLOG END!**

**Bagaimana? Apakah jelek? Itu hanya cuplikan, belum cerita yang sebenarnya. Jadi, jika berpikiran cerita ini akan baik jika dilanjutkan, tolong tulis di kotak bernama review **** Terima kasih^^**

**Sign-**

**Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani.**


	2. Chapter I : I am Namikaze Naruto

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih atas respon para pembaca yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca prolog fic ini kemarin. Kami kurang mengerti, apa arti 'seru' sebenarnya. Jadi, chapter satu ini, menceritakan tentang kehidupan Naruto sehari-hari, belum tentang apa yang dijelaskan di prolog. OK, Let's read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****I**** : ****I am Namikaze Naruto.**

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Sebagian penghuni bumi telah beranjak melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Tapi, tidak untuk pemuda ini. Dirinya masih nyaman bergelut dengan bantal dan gulingnya, seakan enggan menampakkan iris birunya kepada dunia.

**KRINGGGG**— Naruto meloncat kaget dari kasurnya kala jam weker kesayangannya berdering dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Diusapnya pelan bokongnya yang sedikit sakit sembari menguap pelan lalu melirik jam berbentuk cup ramen itu.

"07.06! AKU TELAT!"

Naruto segera berlari beranjak dari kasurnya menuju sebuah kamar mandi kecil di pojok kiri apartemennya. Ia membasuh wajah tampannya dengan air, berharap bulir-bulir menyegarkan itu meredakan emosinya yang tak stabil.

Dibukanya lemari kayu di sebelah kasurnya, lalu meraih sebuah seragam sekolah bermotif garis kotak-kotak biru tua. Usai memakai seragam itu, Naruto mematut dirinya di depan cermin, merapikan anak rambutnya yang berantakan ke bawah, tapi tentu percuma karena rambutnya tetap akan ke atas seperti biasa.

Ia berlari, mengambil sehelai roti tawar dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemennya. Jam di tangannya telah menunjukkan 07.12 waktu Konoha, itu artinya hanya tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel sekolahnya berdering. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Naruto sebelum ia mengambil langkah pertama, bersiap untuk hal 'mengerikan' yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Kaki jenjangnya berlari melewati beberapa pintu rumah tetangganya, tanpa menggubris tatapan sinis, tidak suka, dan benci dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Oh, hatinya sudah keras. Keras akan perlakuan orang-orang tak berkemanusiaan itu terhadap dirinya. Dicaci, dimaki, ditendang, dipukul, diludahi, hal-hal itu tak cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu kepadanya.

Kadang, dirinya tak habis pikir. Apa yang pernah dirinya lakukan kepada orang-orang itu? Apakah salah terlahir sebagai seorang anak lelaki dari orang tua yang dijatuhi hukuman mati akibat pengedaran benda haram narkoba? Ah, ya, dia tau. Tau bahwa pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan keji di dunia. Tetapi, bukankah memperlakukan seorang anak berusia 13 tahun yang tak tau tentang pola kehidupan orang tuanya sendiri dengan kasar tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti itu merupakan hal yang sama kejinya melebihi PSK sekalipun?

Ironis.

Sebuah bus kuning mencolok menarik perhatiannya. Naruto segera mengejar kendaraan itu dan menaikinya, meski harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang yang tak terduga. Ia hanya diam, tak menanggapi beberapa orang yang membicarakan dirinya di setiap sudut bus. Yang terpenting, ia tidak telat hari ini.

Naruto meminta sang supir berhenti di ujung jalan kala sekolahnya terlihat. Bus itu berhenti, tapi Naruto turun dengan posisi tersungkur ke bawah akibat di dorong oleh salah satu di antara mereka yang tak suka dengan dirinya. Heh, apakah orang itu tak mempunyai rasa nurani seorang manusia melihat dirinya diperlakukan seperti hewan ternak?

Disaat itu, sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya. Ia mendongkak, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven yang menatapnya dingin, sedingin es di kutub utara. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia tau pemuda itu. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu dihadiahi teriakkan histeris dari para wanita. Ugh, rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika jadi dia.

"Maaf, tak sengaja. Ayo berdiri."

Nada tanpa intonasi itu membuat Naruto semakin bingung. Ia meraih tangannya, manik biru lautnya kembali menatap iris sekelam malam Sasuke dengan aneh. Kenapa lelaki beken itu mau membantunya?

"_Thanks,_" Ucap Naruto, menepuk seragamnya dan langsung melesat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, cukup senggang bagi murid kelas VIII-2. Guru matematika yang terkenal kesangarannya, Mitarashi Anko tidak masuk hari ini. Seperti kelas pada umumnya, jika tak ada guru yang masuk, kelas akan ramai seperti pasar tradisional.

Sedari tadi, Naruto menengok ke kanan ke kiri, merasakan sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sejak ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi kayu itu. Ia menggeleng, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Posisi duduknya yang di pojok, dan berada di belakang kelas tak mungkin membuatnya diperhatikan? Cih, mendengar namanya saja, membuat beberapa orang jijik, apalagi memperhatikannya? Jangan berharap!

Pikirannya melayang, mengingat insiden jatuhnya dia tadi pagi. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang masih menapakkan kaki di Konoha. Naruto ingat, saat dirinya menginjak kelas lima, pemuda berambut emo itu menjadi pembicaraan seisi Konoha, bahkan melebihi dirinya yang disebut-sebut sebagai penerus 'kotoran' dari Namikaze Minato.

Keluarga Sasuke, marga Uchiha tepatnya, dibantai oleh Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang pernah menjadi _senpai_-nya saat sekolah dasar. Berita yang sangat heboh, juga mengenaskan. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tidak ikut dicaci sepertinya? Tidak dimaki ataupun diberi tatapan tak suka? Kenapa pemuda biru dongker itu malah dipuja-puja oleh banyak orang? Apakah Tuhan tak adil?

Naruto menggeleng, ia tak patut menuduh Tuhan tak adil. Tuhan, memberikan segalanya bagi umat manusia. Kehidupan, ketenangan, kebebasan, kebahagiaan, bahkan akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi seusai makhluknya meninggalkan alam semesta. Apakah itu yang dimaksudkan Tuhan tak adil? Semua orang tau, Tuhan adalah zat yang paling adil.

Disaat iris safirnya menatap lurus, Naruto menemukannya. Menemukan pelaku yang sedari tadi membuatnya risih. Pelaku yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan lugu, iba, tanpa ada kebencian di dalamnya. Ia mendengus, gadis itu. Gadis cantik bermarga terpandang di sekolahnya. Gadis bermata perak, dengan rona merah yang selalu hinggap di wajah ayu-nya. Naruto akui, gadis indigo itu memang cantik, bahkan gadis tercantik yang pernah ia kenal selain ibunya.

Naruto membalikkan badan menghadap jendela, berharap Hinata berhenti menatapnya. Sungguh, demi apapun, ia tak mau berurusan dengan Hyuuga Neji, yang notabenenya kakak Hinata yang merupakan ketua klub taekwondo di sekolah. Sudah cukup ia dipukuli oleh beberapa lelaki dewasa yang tak suka akan kehadiran dirinya waktu itu.

Matanya memandang tajam ke arah jendela, seakan benda mati itu adalah objek yang patut disalahkan. Tangannya mengepal, menahan gejolak amarah di batinnya. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar, ia mulai mengingat, mengingat kembali wajah kedua orang tuanya yang telah singgah di alam baka. Wajah mereka, senyum mereka, kenapa mereka melakukan hal yang bejat yang membuatnya dikucilkan seperti sampah rongsokan? Kenapa!?

**PRANGGG**— Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto memukul jendela transparan itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Seisi kelas menatapnya tajam, seakan mengintimidasi sang pelaku ke bagian paling rapuh, meminta jawaban apa yang dilakukan pemuda kuning itu.

"Hey bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan hah!?"

Naruto tak bergeming, namanya bukan 'bodoh', melainkan Namikaze Naruto! Jadi, untuk apa ia menoleh? Cih, memangnya gadis kuning itu pintar hah?

"Hey! Aku berta—"

"Diam kau setan!" Potong Naruto, kesal. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis teman-temannya yang masih setia di bola mata mereka masing-masing.

∞o∞o∞o∞o∞o∞o∞o∞o∞o∞o∞o∞

Hinata melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya dengan gusar. Bel dimulainya jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berdering sedari tadi, tetapi pemuda kuning yang memang menarik perhatiannya sejak memasuki masa sekolah menengah pertama itu tak kunjung menampakkan eksistensinya. Gelisah, takut, cemas mengendap di batinnya, ke manakah Naruto?

Guru Kakashi yang mengajar sejarah, tidak masuk karena sakit. Jadi, hari ini benar-benar senggang untuk kelas Hinata. Hinata berpikir sejenak, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kelas dengan menggenggam sebuah kotak dan mencari Naruto tanpa menanggapi sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

Naruto duduk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Dirinya tidak tau, kenapa ia bisa sekesal itu terhadap wanita kuning yang mengatakannya bodoh tadi. Padahal, ia sudah kebal mendengar satu kata itu. Bodoh, ya memang dirinya bodoh. Merasa bodoh memiliki tulisan 'Namikaze' di dalam namanya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, lalu kembali menonjokkannya pada kawat besi pembatas. Batinnya sakit, sangat sakit. Melebihi sakit tangannya yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan liquid berwarna merah. Ia marah, marah pada diri sendiri. Kenapa dirinya memiliki orang tua yang bejat?

**KRIIIIEEETTT**— Decitan pintu kayu atap sekolah membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo, dengan wajah manis dan ayu menampakkan dirinya di depan iris safir Naruto. Lagi-lagi, Naruto mendelik sebal, apa maunya gadis ini?

"Na-Namikaze-san.."

Marganya disebut, membuat Naruto sedikit terperangah. Kenapa gadis ini tak mengatakan dirinya bodoh seperti murid-murid yang lain? Mau dikata hebat, hah? Mau dikata berbelas kasihan karena mengasihani seorang NAMIKAZE NARUTO? Mengasihani seorang anak dari perkawinan pelaku pengedar benda haram? Cih, lebih baik gadis itu enyah dari hadapannya.

"A-aku membawakan be-bento untukmu.."

Apa dia bilang? Bento? Apakah gadis itu ingin membunuhnya dengan cara menaruh racun di dalamnya? Tertawa bahagia saat dirinya terkapar payah dengan mulut dipenuhi busa di hadapannya? Cih, walau ia tau itu tak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, melalui gadis bermata perak itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Na-Namikaze-san, ku mohon te-terimalah!"

Teriakkan dari sang Hyuuga tak digubrisnya. Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya tak menentu, berharap gadis gagap yang memunggunginya pergi dari hadapannya dan tak mengganggunya lagi. Ia menuju taman belakang, perpustakaan, laboratorium ipa, hingga kantin. Tetapi, gadis itu tetap mengikutinya. Walau dirinya tak menganggap kehadiran Hinata, tetap ia mulai gerah sendiri. Apa motif gadis ini?

Naruto berjalan dengan jengkel menuju toilet pria di belakang taman. Saat di ambang pintu, ia berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Apa iya gadis itu ingin ikut masuk dengannya? Gila saja!

"Mau apa kau hah?! Tak capek mengikutiku sedari tadi? Aku ingin ke toilet!"

Hinata hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap kilatan amarah di manik biru laut Naruto. Jemari lentiknya menyodorkan sebuah kotak bento yang memang ia siapkan tadi pagi untuk pemuda kuning itu. Takut-takut, ia membuka suara, "A-aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.." lirihnya.

Naruto menatapnya sebal, meraih kotak bento itu dan membuka tutupnya. Sebuah menu makan siang yang bisa dibilang sehat, dengan wajah tampannya yang menjadi hiasan toping. Ia mendecih, untuk apa gadis ini repot-repot membuatkannya makanan seperti ini?

"Sudah ku terima 'kan? Jangan ikuti aku lagi!" Desisnya, tajam, lalu memasuki toilet pria itu tanpa menengok kembali ke arah Hinata. Ia memasuki salah satu ruangan yang kosong, duduk disana dan mulai merenung lagi.

Perutnya bergemuruh, walau isi bento yang diberikan Hinata telah mendingin, wanginya menyeruak kemana-mana. Gengsi, sebal tapi tertarik. Dibukanya tutup kotak itu, dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Bahkan ia tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali memakan masakan rumahan seperti ini. Lagipula, siapa yang mau membuatkannya makanan seperti ini di rumah? ia tak memiliki teman, saudara, bahkan keluarga. Tak ada, tak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Ia memakan bekal itu dengan lahap. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampannya. Masakkan gadis cantik itu sungguhlah enak, membuat dirinya ingin mencoba masakkannya lagi. Oh, apa yang dia pikirkan? Menatap iris perak bulan gadis itu saja bisa membuatnya berrusan dengan Neji, apalagi menyuruhnya dengan seenak jidat memasakkan bento untuknya?

Seusai melahap habis makanannya, Naruto beranjak berjalan keluar. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti kala Hinata masih setia berdiri di depan toilet. Otak kirinya berputar, mencari akal bagaimana caranya ia keluar tanpa ada Hinata di balik punggungnya.

Sebuah ventilasi udara yang menghubungkan antara toilet pria dengan taman belakang terlintas di kepalanya. Naruto menyeringai, ventilasi yang tak besar, namun cukup untuk tubuhnya yang terbilang kurus pun dipilihnya. Ia memanjat, menginjak wastafel sebagai pijakannya, meraih penutup benda itu dan memasukinya.

**KRINGGGG**— Berderingnya bel pulang pun mengiringi keberhasilannya. Naruto bergegas berlari menuju kelasnya, mengambil tas dan melesat keluarga gerbang sekolah tanpa mengetahui Hinata yang masih menunggunya di depan toilet.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak dua jam yang lalu. Naruto berjalan pelan melalui setapak jalan yang terhubung dengan apartemennya. Kerja sambilan, ia baru saja menyelesaikan part time kerjanya sebagai pencuci piring di kedai ramen favoritnya dulu. Bernasib baik pemilik kedai sangatlah ramah, sehingga ia dipekerjakan tanpa memandang siapa dirinya.

Sesosok pria berambut coklat panjang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia tau, siapa sosok itu sebenarnya. Ia melangkah dengan takut-takut, berdehem kecil sebelum Neji menolehkan badan ke arahnya.

"DIMANA HINATA?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada sinis dan tak suka langsung terhujam ke arahnya. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, Hinata? Kenapa Neji menanyakan gadis indigo itu kepadanya? Naruto menggeleng, memberanikan diri menatap iris cerah milik Hyuuga Neji.

"Aku tidak tau, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Neji mengeratkan cengkramannya, menekan keras bagian bawah leher bawah Naruto dengan geram. "Teman sekelas Hinata bilang, kau dan dia tak ada saat pelajaran berakhir. DIMANA DIA?!"

Naruto lagi-lagi menggeleng dengan susah payah, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang bisa melayangkan nyawanya hanya dalam lima menit. Iris safirnya bergejolak marah, lalu kembali menatap amethyst di hadapannya.

"Tak tau! Silakan geledah apartemenku jika kau masih tak percaya dengan ucapanku!"

Neji melepaskan cengkramannya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam pedangnya dari pemuda kuning di hadapannya. "Jika kau tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu kepada adikku, kau akan mati, Namikaze." Ancamnya, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat Naruto.

Naruto masih diam tak berkutik, kata seram milik Neji memang selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, ia memasuki apartemennya. Mungkin, mandi bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya. Ia melangkah mengambil sehelai handuk, menggantungkannya di belakang pintu dan mulai membasahi anak pirangnya dengan air.

Hinata. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat, apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya siang tadi. Mengikuti, bento, toi— Apakah gadis itu masih menunggunya di depan toilet belakang taman? Seketika, manik birunya membulat. Hinata adalah gadis polos dan lugu, jadi.. kemungkinan besar dia masih menunggunya!

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto membersihkan sisa sabun yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Membalutnya dengan handuk, dan bergegas memakai pakaian yang berada di dalam lemarinya. Kaos hitam tipis, dengan celana panjang sebetis dipilihnya. Diraihnya jaket jingga-hitam kesayangannya dan melesat pergi dari apartemennya.

O,o,O

Semilir angin malam mengusiknya saat ini. Hinata menggigil, menunggu hampir tujuh jam di depan ruangan nan gelap. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja masuk dan memastikan apakah Naruto masih ada di dalam. Tetapi, tata krama Hyuuga yang diajarkan kepadanya, tak boleh sembarangan masuk ke dalam toilet lawan jenis.

Perutnya bergemuruh, kepalanya pening dan bajunya sedikit lepek, membuat tubuhnya tak kunjung membaik. Dieratkannya kaos kaki putih sebetis miliknya, dan juga seragam sekolahnya yang tak sepenuhnya menutupi kulit putihnya itu.

"Na-Naruto.."

**TAPTAPTAP**— Derap langkah seseorang menggema di koridor sekolah. Namun, Hinata tak menggubrisnya sama sekali, jika hantu pastilah tidak menapak. Jadi, untuk apa ia takut? Tetapi, cerita tentang monster di kartun favoritnya mengingatkannya, tentang monster yang suka memakan anak gadis di tengah kegelapan malam. Apakah itu dia?

"HINATAAAA!"

Suara bariton itu. Hinata tau, itulah suaranya. Suara pemuda yang selalu mengusik batinnya. Suara seorang Namikaze Naruto. Ingin sekali dia menanggapi suara milik Naruto, tetapi pita suaranya terasa tercekat, tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat ini.

"Hinata!"

Naruto menghampirinya kala menemukan tubuh Hinata terduduk di depan toilet. Kaku, Naruto memeluknya, menyalurkan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Ka-kau lama sekali di toilet, Na-Namikaze-san.."

Pemuda kuning itu tercekat, jadi benar Hinata menunggunya sedari tadi? Naruto berdehem kecil, lalu mengulurkan jaket kesayangannya kepada Hinata. "Pakailah, kau akan kedinginan." Ujarnya. Desiran hangat menjalar di kedua pipi Hinata, ia memakainya, menyesapi aroma cytrus Naruto dan kembali menatap tubuhnya yang sudah berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ayo pulang." Gumam Naruto, lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menatap punggungnya.

Gadis manis itu mengangguk, mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan menyusul pemuda kuning di depannya. Tetapi, pening kembali menyerang kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seakan tak mau diajak pergi oleh sang empu pemiliknya.

"Na-Naru...to.."

**BRUKKKK**— Dan tanpa aba-aba, Hinatapun pingsan seketika.

"Hey, gadis gagap ayo berdi— HINATA!"

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan purnama terang berderang di kota Kiyoshi. Ratusan kurcaci merah menatapnya dengan suka cita. Seekor katak yang berdiri di hadapan mereka pun nampak mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran bersimbol yin-yang, yang merupakan tersorotnya sinar rembulan yang terang itu.

Fukusaku mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat di balik punggungnya, menghentakkan kayu bermotif air kemudian menggesekkannya ke arah lingkaran itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kristal muncul seiring dekatnya sinar bulan purnama ke arahnya, mengukir sesosok pemuda dengan kekuatan sihir disertai iringan salju di antaranya.

"Penjaga baru.. Namikaze Naruto?" gumam Fukusaku, sedikit tak percaya.

**BYARRRR**— Sebuah dadu bercahaya putih pun ikut terpental seiring ledakan kristal itu, menampakkan hanya satu titik merah. Berarti hanya seorang Namikaze Narutolah yang berhak mendapatkan seluruh kekuatan pusaka. Fukusaku terperangah, satu? Hanya satu? Apakah sesuatu yang dilihatnya tak salah?

Perlahan, cahaya itu menghilang, menyisakan sebuah kalung berkristal biru dengan dua lonceng di setiap sisinya. Fukusaku menggenggam kalung itu, dan mengucapkan rasa syukur kepada Dewa Alam Semesta yang telah mengutus seseorang baru. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa melepaskan tirani kebencian yang menguasai bumi. Ya, mungkin..

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Gemuruh yang berasal dari perutnya membuat Hinata terjaga. Dikerjap-kerjapkan matanya, mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Seingatnya, ia masih berada di sekolah bersama Naruto. Diliriknya asal suara dentingan jam di tangannya, jam 10.17 malam?!

Hinata menyibak selimut yang menutupi dirinya, beranjak dari sana untuk mencari tau dimana dia sekarang. Kepalanya pening, seiring langkahnya menjauhi tepat tidur itu. Lantai kotor berserakan benda yang Hinata tidak ketahui apa itu menyulitkan perjalanannya, ia lapar, sungguh lapar. Mungkin di tempat itu memiliki makanan yang bisa ia makan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Wangi yang entah apa itu menyeruak, membuat perutnya semakin sulit diajak kompromi.. Sebuah cup dengan uap panas yang masih tersisa di atasnya tergeletak di atas meja. Hinata meraihnya, bukankah itu benda yang sama dengan apa yang ia lihat di bawah lantai tadi? Ah, ia tak peduli, yang penting perutnya terisi.

Disaat itu pula, Naruto yang baru selesai menjemur pakaiannya, berjalan menuju dapur. Ia berniat memakan ramennya yang masih tergeletak di meja makannya. Tapi, keinginannya patah seketika kala melihat Hinata yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya itu.

"Na-Naru— ma-maksudku Namikaze-san.."

Gadis itu sudah bangun rupanya, batinnya. Naruto melangkah, melalui Hinata tanpa memperdulikan sapaannya tadi. Ia meraih satu ramen cup lagi yang ada di lacinya, membuka kemasannya dan menyeduhnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Lebih baik, kau segera pulang. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan kakakmu." Ujarnya, dingin.

Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Naruto, Hinata malah menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang tengah menikmati ramennya. Bukan, bukan wajahnya tetapi ramennya. Perutnya masih lapar, dan ramen yang dimakan Naruto sangat menggugah perutnya. Naruto yang menyadari itu, mendelik kesal. Tangannya menyodorkan ramen yang dipegangnya kepada Hinata tanpa melepas tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Cih, habiskan ini, lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Gadis manis itu mengangguk, lalu segera melahap ramen itu. Pipi merahnya yang mengembung kala memasukkan semua ramen itu ke mulutnya membuat Naruto menahan kekehannya. Kenapa raut wajah Hinara sangat mirip dengan anak kecil yang tidak sabaran memakan kuenya? Tiba-tiba ia teringat, akan kotak bento yang diberikan Hinata tadi siang. Tangan kekarnya meraih benda itu, dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata ragu. "Bentomu enak, terima kasih."

Hinata tersedak, seakan makanan yang sedang dilahapnya itu minta dikeluarkan kembali. Naruto memakan bentonya? Hingga habis? Mimpi apa ia semalam..

"Sa-sama-sama, ji-jika kau mau, aku bisa membuatkanmu se-setiap hari."

Sepuluh kata yang dilontarkan Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit tercengang. Membuatkannya setiap hari? Kenapa gadis itu mau repot-repot untuknya?

"Heh, terserahlah."

.

.

Jam di tangan Hinata telah menujukkan pukul 11 kurang tujuh belas menit. Gerbang yang sangat ia kenali pun sudah terlihat di depannya. Naruto hanya bisa berdiri menatapnya sejauh sepuluh meter, takut-takut kakak Hinata yang menyeramkan itu malah memukulinya habis-habisan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya setelah Hinata memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Baru beberapa langkah, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Neji yang menatapnya tajam, melebihi tajamnya pedang pusaka sekalipun.

"Apa kau bilang heh, Namikaze? Kau bilang, kau tak bersama adikku. TADI ITU APA?!"

**BUAGHHH**— Belum sempat Naruto membuka mulut, Neji sudah menghajarnya. Memukul perutnya, tengkuk, punggung, kepala hingga kemaluannya. Naruto meringis, tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan tak sebanding dengan Neji membuatnya kalah telak. Hanya diam tanpa melawan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Jangan dekati adikku, NAMIKAZE!"

**GRAKKKK!**— Dan tubuh Naruto terpental bersamaan dengan beranjaknya Neji dari tempatnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, mengusap darah yang belomba-lomba keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya dengan kasar. Pandangannya mengabur, dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut raven seusianya yang tengah berusaha membangunkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter II: Misteri Awal

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Guardian**

**A Naruto FanFiction by Yukimura Hana and Iwahashi Hani**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terduduk lemah di atas kasurnya. Manik biru langitnya berpendar, mencari jam weker bergambar ramennya dan melihat kedua jarum yang ada di benda itu. Setengah delapan. Sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk sekolah, pastilah nanti ia hanya terkena damprat oleh para guru. Dengan helaan nafasnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini. Lagipula, luka di tubuhnya masih basah, bisa-bisa jadi bertambah parah.

Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di kasur. Perlahan, matanya terpejam. Menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang. Seingatnya, kemarin tidak separah ini rasa perihnya. Argh, ini karena Neji-senpai. Jika saja seniornya itu tidak memukulinya hanya karena mengantar Hinata pulang, pasti Naruto sudah berada di sekolah dan bisa menghirup udara segar, dan otomatis ia tidak terisolasi di apartemen bobrok ini.

Naruto merubah posisinya menghadap ke samping kanan. Ugh, cuma begini saja sudah sakit sekali. Tidak bisa dibayangkan jika kemarin ia harus berjalan pulang sendirian setelah dihajar Neji. Untungnya kemarin ada yang membawa Naruto kembali ke apartemennya, meski hanya sampai di halamannya. Tunggu, siapa orang yang baik hati itu, ya?

Naruto membuka matanya. Siapa, ya? Huh, andai waktu itu Naruto tidak pingsan, pasti ia tidak akan sepenasaran ini. Lagipula, orang itu sepertinya menarik. Menolong tapi hanya setengah-setengah. Buktinya, orang itu membiarkan Naruto tergeletak di atas aspal kemarin. Syukurlah ada seorang satpam yang mengenal Naruto dan segera membawanya ke kamar ini. Meski begitu, tetap saja, Naruto merasa ia harus berterima kasih pada orang itu. Karena jika tidak ada dia, pastilah Naruto tidak akan bisa tidur-tiduran di atas kasur seperti sekarang. Masalahnya, siapa yang mengantarnya pun Naruto tidak tahu. Otak berkapasitas rendahnya ia paksa bekerja, memutar ingatannya kemarin. Ayo, otak! Sekali-sekali bantulah aku!

Kerutan halus muncul di kening Naruto, menandakan bahwa lelaki itu tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ugh, yang ia ingat hanya memberikan ramen pada Hinata, mengantar Hinata pulang, dihajar Neji, lalu jatuh terkapar di tanah. Jadi, siapa yang menolongnya?

Naruto menggeram kecil kala rasa pening menjalari kepalanya. Huh, sepertinya ia memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak banyak berpikir. Sekuat tenaga ia memejamkan matanya. Ingin tidur. Lagipula, tidur sebentar tidak akan membuatnya mati, bukan?

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar dari kamar Naruto. Sudah memasuki alam mimpi, rupanya.

Dalam kesunyian, seorang gadis membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah bento dilapisi kain berwarna ungu. Ia mencengkram erat ujung jaket yang ia kenakan, menahan rasa bingung di benaknya. Sekarang ia punya tiga pilihan. Haruskah ia masuk tanpa permisi? Atau menunggu Naruto terbangun saja? Atau mungkin ia kembali ke rumah? Kalau kembali ke rumah, itu artinya usaha Hinata untuk membolos sia-sia. Harus bagaimana, ya?

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia tetapkan keputusannya. Ia akan masuk tanpa permisi. Baiklah, Hinata akui itu bukanlah hal yang sopan. Tapi menunggu Naruto untuk bangun dari tidurnya di luar juga bukanlah ide yang bagus. Perlahan, ia melangkah mendekati kasur Naruto di sudut ruangan.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang, seakan ingin membangunkan Naruto dengan detakannya yang menggila.** BRUK! **Bento itu jatuh ke lantai saat retinanya menangkap banyak luka di wajah dan tubuh Naruto. Luka itu terlihat masih sangat baru, bahkan masih ada yang mengucurkan darah segar meski hanya sedikit. Hinata mencengkram erat ujung jaketnya. Neji. Nama itu melintas di benak Hinata. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Neji adalah dalang di balik semua luka Naruto.

Hinata terisak pelan, membayangkan dirinya yang berada di posisi Naruto. Tidak punya keluarga dan harus bertahan hidup sendirian. Lihat saja, luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak diperban karena memang tidak ada yang mengetahui dan peduli padanya. Jika Hinata yang menjadi Naruto, mungkin ia akan segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi Naruto... lelaki itu sangat kuat hingga bisa bertahan hingga kini. Hinata melangkah mundur, berniat meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Ngh..." Naruto mengerang kecil saat telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh. Seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh, kemudian suara langkah kaki seseorang. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan segera melebar saat melihat Hinata sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintunya. "...kau?"

Tanpa mengindahkan Naruto yang baru terbangun dari mimpinya, Hinata segera berlari keluar dari apartemen Naruto dengan tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Kentara sekali bahwa ia adalah anak yang sangat mudah kasihan pada orang lain. Mungkin, jika ia melihat orang selain Naruto yang terluka, ia akan membantunya. Tapi, jika Naruto... ia bingung harus bagaimana. Naruto jadi begitu karena Neji, kakaknya. Jadi, Hinata berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pantas menampakkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Aquamarine miliknya kini tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya terulur, mengambil benda itu. Hangat dan harum. Bento? Jadi... tadi itu benar-benar Hinata? Dan kalau mata Naruto tidak salah, ia melihat ada air mata di pipi gadis itu. Jangan-jangan...

Dengan kecepatan yang gila, Naruto beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera mengejar Hinata. Hatinya bergejolak, memikirkan apa kesalahannya hingga Hinata menangis seperti itu. Ia kini takut. Takut jikalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis yang daya tahan tubuhnya sangat rendah itu. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar lagi oleh Neji.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan Hinata. Argh, di saat seperti ini kepalanya malah jadi berkunang. Naruto kembali berlari, tidak peduli dengan arahnya dan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Hinata, kumohon jangan berlari terlalu jauh.

Nafasnya mulai tersengal, Naruto merasakan paru-parunya seolah ingin meledak. Matanya yang hanya terbuka setengah kini menatap awas semua yang ada di depannya. Waspada kalau-kalau Hinata ada di dekatnya.

Tangannya tergerak, menghapus peluh yang mengucur di wajahnya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat rasa sakit menghujamnya. Semua luka di tubuhnya terasa perih, seakan membakarnya. Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, hm?

Hinata menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Luka di tubuh Naruto... entah kenapa membuatnya juga merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih, menurut instingnya, luka itu dibuat oleh kakak kandungnya, Neji. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah bergantian dengan terseret, membuatnya terduduk di kursi taman ini.

Manik peraknya beredar, melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia ingat tempat ini. Taman yang merupakan pusat kota Konoha. Dan di taman ini pula sebuah kenangan tercipta. Di sini, kali pertama Hinata pergi bersama Neji karena merasa bosan di rumah. Keduanya pergi tanpa memina izin pada orang tua mereka. Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat kebodohannya yang mau mengiyakan tawaran Neji.

Dan kalau diingat-ingat, dulu Hinata juga menangis di tempat ini. Menangis karena Neji salah mengambil arah dan membuat keduanya harus tersesat padahal hari mulai gelap. Dan saat itu, Neji berinisiatif membelikan sebuah es krim untuk Hinata. Padahal, Hinata tahu kalau Kakaknya hanya membawa uang sedikit. Tapi saat Hinata menolak, Neji meyakinkannya bahwa ia membawa uang banyak dan akhirnya tetap membelikan es krim untuk Hinata. Semua terasa begitu indah saat itu.

Tidak ada Neji yang kasar. Dan tidak ada Naruto yang membuat Hinata merasa iba. Sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Neji adalah orang yang membuat Naruto terluka. Hinata menghela nafas. Walau semua yang Hinata rasakan berdasar pada instingnya, namun instingnya juga tidak bisa dipersalahkan, bukan? Terlebih, sikap Neji yang bertanya ini dan itu setelah Hinata pulang semakin menguatkan prediksinya. Bukan hal mustahil jika Neji membuat Naruto babak belur karena merasa khawatir dengan Hinata. Ya... sebatas perhatian seorang kakak pada adik perempuannya.

Huh, semuanya jadi terasa semakin rumit.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, langit sudah menggelap. Sudah berapa lama ia di sini?

"Hinata!" Sebuah suara baritone membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning tengah mendekat ke arahnya. Mungkinkah... Naruto? Lelaki itu kini sudah ada di hadapan Hinata, berdiri dengan nafas yang tersengal dan peluh yang menghiasi sekujur tubuh penuh lukanya. "Aku sudah mencarimu seharian, tau. Huh, melelahkan!" Gerutu Naruto.

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ma-maaf... a-aku ti-tidak bermaksud membuat Na-Namikaze-san kelelahan..." Ungkapnya, membuat Naruto panik sendiri. Sebenarnya, siapa yang harusnya merajuk dan menghibur di sini?

"Su-sudah, jangan menangis, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Naruto memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Ah, kenapa jadi dia yang menghibur Hinata? Padahal, Naruto yang kelelahan. Sudahlah, lebih baik seperti ini daripada Hinata menangis dan ia dihajar lagi oleh Neji. "Aku duduk di sebelahmu, ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Dasar, kalau seperti itu lebih baik tidak perlu bertanya.

Hinata menghentikan tangisannya saat merasakan lengan Naruto sedikit menyentuh lengannya. Rasanya... hangat. Ya... meski harus Hinata akui bahwa Naruto cukup bau. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Senyum kecil tertoreh di bibir Hinata. Andai bisa seperti ini setiap saat. Ah, pikir apa dia barusan? Dasar Hinata.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Disaat kesunyian menelannya, ingatan pahit tentang Itachi pasti datang menyerang. Sasuke menggeram kecil karena kepalanya terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpanya dengan kuat. Kedua tangannya kini beralih fungsi menekan kepalanya, berusaha meringankan sakit di bagian itu.

Pandangannya kini berputar, kemudian memunculkan beberapa peristiwa dengan kecepatan kilat. Semua peristiwa itu. Ugh, menyebalkan! Bayangan hitam putih muncul di benaknya, membuat Sasuke muak dengan apa yang ditampilkan. Putaran di kepalanya semakin menggila, memaksanya masuk ke dalam bayangan hitam putih itu. Sasuke berteriak saat dirinya terhisap dalam pusarannya.

Sebuah illustrasi kini terpajang di depan Sasuke, di dalamnya, sosok miniatur Sasuke berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya, tak jarang anak itu melompat kegirangan. Cih, masa lalu ini lagi. Senyum anak itu makin melebar saat ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah mewahnya. Ia bersenandung kecil, memikirkan apa yang Ibunya masak untuk makan malam hari ini. Namun, senyum itu perlahan pudar saat retinanya mendapati semua lampu yang ada di rumahnya mati. Aneh, biasanya semua lampu akan menyalah jika sudah jam segini.

Mungkinkah Ibu, Ayah, dan Kakaknya pergi tanpa dirinya?

Sasuke kecil berlari kecil menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar kini menempel dengan pintu megah di hadapannya. Setelah menarik nafasnya dengan mata terpejam, ia segera mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga hingga terbanting. Onyx itu masih terpejam, sangat berharap bahwa kegelapan tidak segera menelannya. Jujur, ia takut dengan gelap. Itu semua karena dongeng menyeramkan yang selalu Itachi ceritakan padanya. Huh, dasar Kakak yang jahat! Perlahan, bola mata penuh pesona itu terbuka.

Kegelapan langsung menyapa Sasuke kecil. Membuat kedua kaki anak itu bergetar karena ketakutan. Semilir angin berdesir, membelai lembut wajah Sasuke yang tampak ketakutan. Ingin sekali Sasuke berlari dari rumah itu, tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat hidungnya menangkap suatu bebauan yang menyengat. Seperti... bau amis yang bercampur karat. Ugh, membuatnya mual! Ia menutup hidungnya, mencegah bau itu memasuki rongga hidungnya. Kini Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya, mencari setidaknya salah satu dari keluarganya.

"Onii-san? Kaa-san? Tou-san?" Suara cemprengnya menggema di rumah itu, membelah kesunyian yang sejak tadi terus menyelimutinya. **KREK!** Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang patah, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "Onii-san, apa itu kau?"

**KLEK!** Lampu di ruangan itu menyala dan memperlihatkan semua yang ada di sana. Jasad seorang pria dan wanita yang Sasuke kenal sebagai kedua orang tuanya kini telah bermandikan darah, ditambah sosok Itachi yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding. Apa maksud semua ini?

Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat tatapan tajam dari Itachi bersibobrok dengan dirinya. Ia mengerti tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh amarah dan seolah berniat membunuhnya. Tidak, ia belum ingin mati. "Onii-san, jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!" Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya, bersujud dengan linangan air mata yang menetes hingga lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan lantai yang penuh darah di bawahnya, ia hanya ingin tetap hidup!

Itachi hanya mendecih kecil dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menghadap lantai. Perlahan, kedua tangan mungil penuh darah Sasuke mengepal. Ia angkat tangan kanannya dan dihantamkannya punggung tangan itu ke lantai. Masa bodoh dengan rasa sakitnya. Ia kesal. Kesal karena dirinya yang begitu lemah. Bisa-bisanya ia mengemis agar Itachi tidak membunuhnya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke kini terduduk di lantai penuh darah dengan tatapan kosong yang terarah pada jasad kedua orang tuanya. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang?" Lirihnya.

Sekarang, semua itu sudah berlalu. Meninggalkan secercah kepedihan pada batin Sasuke. Harusnya, waktu itu ia biarkan Itachi membunuhnya—Teriakan pilu itu terdengar, seiring dengan perubahan tubuh Sasuke menjadi sesosok makhluk yang didominasi oleh warna hitam pekat—Atau mungkin... kini ia lah yang harus membunuh Itachi. Well, itu bukan ide yang telalu buruk, bukan?

Punggung tegapnya terpecah, kemudian sepasang sayap segera tumbuh dari luka pecahan itu. Sayap yang hitam dengan aura yang mengerikan. Teriakan Sasuke semakin menjadi kala buku-buku tangannya kini memanjang dan berubah warna menjadi hitam. Perih membakar tubuhnya, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan perubahan ini.

Beberapa saat semua menjadi gelap. Dan setelahnya, muncul Sasuke baru dengan lingkaran hitam sebagai pelindungnya. Ia menyeringai. Pangeran iblis telah datang. Sayap besarnya terkepak, seakan siap meluluhlantahkan semuanya hanya dalam sekali kepakan. Namun sekelilingnya tetap tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan gerakan sayapnya. Dalam sekejap, sosoknya yang mengerikan telah menghilang dalam kegelapan.

Bulan purnama tergantung dengan sempurna di langit, membuat pemandangan indah dengan sedikit kabut di sekitar benda langit berbentuk bulat itu.

"Jadi, selama ini kau dikurung di rumah? Benar-benar tidak boleh keluar selain ke sekolah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Saat ini, ia sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata, gadis baik dari keluarga terpandang yang dengan tulus membuatkannya bento. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Ayah Hinata yang mengurung Hinata hingga terasing dari keadaan di luar.

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak bosan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja bosan," jawab Hinata. "...tapi mau ba-bagaimana lagi? Aku i-ini anak yang le-lemah. A-aku juga tidak punya teman. Na-Namikaze-san ju-juga tidak i-ingin berteman denganku, bu-bukan?"

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap bulan purnama yang sangat indah di atas sana. Tidak punya teman, ya? Naruto juga tidak punya. Bahkan, semua orang menganggap Naruto sampah. Ternyata, orang kaya juga bisa bernasib serupa dengannya. Dan lagi, Hinata mengaku bahwa ia adalah orang yang lemah. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa sedikit beruntung karena daya tahan tubuhnya termasuk kuat. Buktinya, ia bisa berlari dalam keadaan pusing dan berhasil menemukan Hinata di sini.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak, merangkul pundak Hinata dengan lembut. "Na-Namikaze-san?" Pekik Hinata. Semburat merah merambati kedua pipinya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi panas di wajahnya. Ugh, rasanya aneh!

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi teman Hinata. Dan aku akan melindungimu. Ah, apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"

Hinata menggeleng kecil, "Ti-tidak, tidak berlebihan. Te-terima kasih, Namikaze-san." Air mata menyembul dari balik kelopak matanya. Ini kali pertama ada orang yang bersedia jadi temannya setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh Neji. Ah, ia harus menanyakan tentang ini.

"Panggil Naruto saja, Hinata~" ucap Naruto dengan tangan yang masih bertengger cantik di pundak Hinata.

Hinata menggumam kecil, "Na-Naruto-kun, bo-boleh aku bertanya?" Kedua jemarinya ia mainkan, sedikit tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya ini. Naruto mengangguk kecil. Baiklah, akan ia tanyakan. "Apa yang memukulimu itu Nii-san?"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata dan menatap lurus pada manik perak di mata gadis cantik itu. Apa ia harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana jika hubungan Hinata dan Neji malah jadi merenggang setelah ia bicara yang sebenarnya?

"Ja-jadi benar, ya?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan Naruto. Semua salahnya. Coba saja waktu itu Hinata tidak menunggu Naruto di toilet taman dan segera pulang, Naruto pasti tidak akan terluka begitu. "Ma-maafkan aku. Ka-karena aku... Naruto-kun..." Isaknya.

Dengan lembut, Naruto menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Jangan menangis," Naruto tersenyum lebar, "...lagipula pukulan Neji-senpai itu pelan kok. Tidak sakit sama sekali." Hiburnya. Yah, sekali-sekali berbohong demi kebaikan tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Hinata tetap saja menangis. Ia yang salah. Naruto tidak pantas menghiburnya. Harusnya Naruto memarahinya seperti biasa agar ia tidak merasa bersalah! Liquid bening itu mengalir dari matanya, meluncur di pipinya dan jatuh ke udara hingga mengenai roknya.

**SRINGGGG**— Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang terang berderang menyeruak dari tetesan air mata itu. Naruto terlonjak kaget, ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang seiring waktu juga mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Apa ini?

Tetapi, selang berikutnya, keluarlah sebuah portal berwarna-warni yang aneh di pengelihatannya. Naruto mengerjap, apakah matanya tak salah lihat? Portal, setahunya satu kata itu hanyalah dongeng semata.

'NAMIKAZE NARUTO, AYO MASUK!'

Suara bass entah milik siapa terdengar dari portal itu. Naruto menautkan alisnya, masuk? Masuk dia bilang? Gila saja! Siapa tau portal itu berisikan hal-hal berbau gaib dan menyeramkan? Bisa-bisa ia mati dengan posisi tak karuan!

'KAU TAKKAN MATI, CEPAT MASUK!'

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, kemungkinan besar pemilik suara itu adalah seorang cenayang, buktinya, ia bisa tau apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Hebat. Ia menatap Hinata sekilas, mungkin gadis itu mengetahui apa maksudnya ini. Ia tak habis pikir, apakah itu kekuatan Hinata? Hingga air matanya bisa membuat lubang aneh itu? Tapi...ada raut ketakutan di wajah ayu Hinata. Itu artinya... Hinata pun tidak tau penyebab ini semua.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk?" Teriak Naruto, berusaha agar orang itu dapat mendengar suaranya. Ia melirik Hinata sekilas. Gadis itu memeluk lengannya dengan gemetar. Ketakutan, ya.

Bukannya menjawab atau apa, orang di dalam portal itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan semilir angin yang menggesek daun-daun bunga sakura yang membuat bulu kuduk kedua anak manusia itu semakin berdiri, ia berdehem keras sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar untuk dirinya.

'KAU AKAN TAU JIKA KAU SUDAH MASUK.'

Ragu, Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata dari lengannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju portal itu. Tetapi, sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata. "Aku ikut." Pinta Hinata, dengan wajah memelas. Naruto menatapnya tak tega, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di tempat gelap dan dingin seperti ini bukanlah jiwa seorang pria. Belum sempat Naruto bertanya pada pemilik suara di portal sana, sebuah dadu bercahaya putih keluar. Berputar, lalu berhenti pada satu buah titik cahaya merah.

'HANYA SATU YANG BOLEH MEMASUKI TEMPAT INI. TIDAK LEBIH.'

Naruto terdiam, melepaskan genggaman Hinata untuk kedua kalinya dan segera memasuki portal itu dengan keraguan yang memuncak dibenaknya. "Aku pasti kembali, kau pulang saja." Gumamnya pada Hinata. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar gadis itu bisa pulang dengan selamat. "Hati-hati, Hinata..."

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto terbawa dimensi. Jika di dongeng-dongeng terbawa dimensi akan seseru dan menyenangkan layaknya menaiki seluncuran, kalian salah. Ia melewati jurang terjal dengan duri-duri di sepanjang jalan. Berputar-putar, bertanjak hingga ia terjatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Tapi, ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Memang aneh, tetapi yang lebih membuatnya bingung adalah hadirnya ribuan kurcaci merah yang sedang menatapnya bahagia. Penuh senyuman, tak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan iblis.

"Para penduduk Kiyoshigakure, para Dewa dan Dewi. Mari kita sambut, penerus generasi penjaga kehidupan bumi.. NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

PROKPROKPROKPROKPROK— Terdiam, melongo, bingung. Penjaga? Apa maksudnya? Dan lagi, di mana pemilik suara bass yang tadi berkomunikasi dengannya? Kenapa suara bass berwibawa itu malah berganti menjadi suara cempreng layaknya anak balita? Argh, semua membingungkan. Penjaga? Kenapa harus dirinya yang menggelarinya?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Terima kasih atas responnya pada chapter I! :) Maaf, kami bingung membalas tanggapan kalian akan cerita buatan kami, tetapi kami akan berusaha menyanggupi keinginan kalian.**

**Naruto bukan lemah, tetapi karena dia masih SMP kelas 2 disini, jadi wajar jika dipukuli, langsung tepar.**

**Yosh, sampai sini saja.**

**Sign, Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani.**


	4. Chapter III - Kekuatan baru

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Guardian**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani**

.

.

.

Sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh katak kerdil itu membuatnya bingung. Penjaga? Kehidupan bumi? Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kenapa bukan Sasuke atau Neji yang notabenenya memiliki badan kekar?

Para kurcaci merah itu mendorongnya, hingga mencapai sebuah pusaran hitam dan putih yang saling melengkapi. Perlahan, benda itu berputar semakin naik ke atas, mengenai cahaya bulan yang terlihat sangat besar di desa itu. Secercah sinar bulan, disertai alunan kristal es yang menari-nari di sekitar tubuh Naruto membuatnya berputar.

Iris biru setenang langit di angkasa itu memudar, berganti dengan sebuah iris violet bergaris di retinanya. Garis merah berpusar mengelilingi kelopak matanya. Helai pirangnya memanjang, menyamakan rambut ayahnya. Gigi taring miliknya pun menajam, berkilat saat diterpa cahaya bulan. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi kekar, dan meninggi layaknya pria dewasa. Kaos tipisnya pun berubah menjadi sebuah jubah berwarna jingga, dengan tulisan kanji di belakangnya. Dan, kepalanya sedikit berputar, simbol yang dipijaknya bercahaya dan berpindah ke puncak kuning Naruto.

Sebuah kalung kristal, dikalungkan kepadanya. Di punggungnya telah bertengger puluhan anak panah, dan sebuah pedang berwarna emas mengkilap. Naruto terperangah atas perubahan dirinya yang begitu cepat. Luka-lukanya tak lagi terasa, dan dirinya serasa... kuat.

"A-apa ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Fukusaku tersenyum penuh arti. Bola matanya menerawang, masih memikirkan sebuah dadu putih yang hanya menunjukkan satu cahaya. Apakah kelak nanti pemuda ini akan menghapuskan permusuhan antar Dewa-Dewi kehidupan dengan Dewa Iblis? Tongkatnya pun terayun, menurunkan Naruto dari ketinggian itu.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa aku dibuat seperti ini?!"

Jemari besar katak kerdil itu mengarah ke Naruto, menyuruh lelaki itu mendekat kepadanya. Ragu, Naruto mendekatinya. Derap langkah miliknya pun menggema, dan seketika ia kembali terbawa portal berwarna-warni milik Fukusaku.

"Penjaga atau istilah mendunianya, Guardian, adalah suatu utusan ber-reinkarnasi oleh Dewa Semesta Alam. Setiap Guardian memiliki tugas menahan kutukan Dewa Iblis yang berkhianat kepada umat manusia. Bola mata mereka berwarna violet, campuran antara perdamaian dan keberanian yang berarti, kau harus mengutamakan rasa perdamaian dibanding emosi atas ketidaktakutanmu kepada seseorang. Setiap Guardian juga memegang tiga pusaka dan lima elemen kehidupan." Jelas Fukusaku, sembari memperlihatkan gambaran tentang apa yang dijelaskannya.

"Pusaka pertama, kalung krystal yang merupakan lambang dari Guardian. Kalungnya berisi setengah kekuatanmu. Jika kalung itu hancur atau musnah, Guardian tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini..."

**GLEK!**— T-tidak ada lagi? Jadi, kalung itu sepenuhnya jiwa Guardian? Jika kalung ini hancur, a-aku akan mati? Pikir Naruto, ketakutan.

"...Kedua, panah yang bisa menembus permukaan kulit hingga ke tulang-tulang. Panah tersebut bisa digunakan saat kau bertarung jarak jauh dengan pasukan Dewa Iblis. Jangan sembarangan menggunakannya! Atau kau akan menyesal..."

**GLEK!**— Lagi-lagi Naruto tercekat. Menembus kulit hingga ke tulang? Hii, seram sekali. Apakah pusaka kedua ini yang paling kuat?

"...Pusaka ketiga, Namikaze sword, pedang berlapis emas dengan bubuk kemurnian sang pemilik. Pedang yang dipakai Guardian turun temurun. Pedang yang bisa mencabik-cabik lawan hanya dengan sekali tebas, dan merupakan salah satu pedang paling mengerikan di dunia..."

**GLEK!**— Entah kapan ia akan berhenti tercekat, tetapi pedang ini membuatnya kagum. Salah satu pedang mengerikan eh?

"...Dan terakhir, lima elemen kehidupan. Angin, api, air, tanah dan petir. Kelima elemen yang menyeimbangkan atmosfer bumi. Kau memiliki kelima elemen sepenuhnya, namun kau tak dapat mengendalikannya. Kau harus mencari. Mencari guru yang bisa mengajarkanmu tiap elemen kehidupan."

Elemen. Ok, ia mengerti. Ia harus mencari masing-masing satu guru untuk mengajarkan tiap elemen kan? Juga, jangan sembarangan menggunakan tiga pusaka dalam hidupnya. Tetapi, kenapa salah satu pusaka itu terukir marganya?

Belum sempat ia bertanya perihal itu, Fukusaku telah mengembalikan dirinya ke Kiyoshigakure. Tetapi, tempat kali ini berbeda. Tempat dipenuhi pohon-pohon nan rindang, sungai susu, batu permen dan lain-lain. Naruto mengerjap, ini... dongeng?

"Kau akan tinggal disini. Baiklah, selamat malam." Ujar Fukusaku, dan iapun terbawa portal dunianya.

"H-hei t-tung—UWAAAA!"

Segerombol kurcaci merah mendekatinya, menggendongnya seperti tadi menuju sebuah tempat di tengah hutan. Sebuah rumah kayu, dengan sebuah kasur jerami yang nampak empuk jika ditempat berada di tengah ruangan. Beberapa pakaian layak pakai pun bertengger di dindingnya. Naruto terkesima, rumah sederhana namun nyaman ini bahkan lebih baik dari apartemennya, apartemen yang dipenuhi lautan sampah cup ramen yang entah membutuhkan waktu berapa lama untuk membersihkannya.

"Mungkin, setelah ini hariku akan berbeda..." Lirihnya. Iris violetnya mengerjap, ia meletakkan dua pusakanya di sebelahnya dan mendekapnya, mencoba tertidur di atas kasur jerami itu. Dan selang berikutnya, suara dengkuran halus pun terdengar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata masih terpaku dengan menghilangnya Naruto yang terbawa dimensi dunia. Iris amethystnya menatap cahaya rembulan, seakan bertanya pada benda cantik itu akan peristiwa aneh yang baru menimpanya. Bulan, ada apa ini?

"HINATA!"

Hinata menoleh kala mendengar suara kakak satu-satunya yang meneriakkan namanya. Kedua tangan pucatnya mengepal, menahan gejolak amarah yang berada di benaknya. Sakit, sungguh sakit. Bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menahan amarah seperti ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

'Pertanyaan bagus. Tentu tidak apa-apa, sebelum Nii-chan menyakiti Naruto!' Batinnya, marah. Tetapi, apa daya. Gadis manis itu terlahir dari kemurnian kasih sayang, sehingga amarahnya lenyap begitu saja saat melihat wajah tampan kakaknya yang kelelahan.

"A-aku, tidak apa-apa."

Deru helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Neji. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik gadis indigo itu kedalam pelukkannya. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu tersenyum tipis, menyesapi aroma lavender yang berada pada adik yang sangat ia sayangi,

Juga satu-satunya gadis yang ia cintai di dunia ini.

Sebulir air mata kembali membanjiri pelupuk Hinata. Ia rindu, rindu saat kakaknya memeluknya penuh kehangatan seperti ini. Seorang Hyuuga Neji, yang selalu melindungi tanpa menggunakan kekerasan. Neji yang tak pernah mengekangnya bergaul kepada siapapun. Neji yang tak se-overprotective layaknya sekarang.

"Nii-chan.."

Suara lirih itu, seketika menjadi jeritan memekakkan kala sekelebat bayangan hitam menggerogoti tubuh kakaknya. Neji membuka bibirnya, namun suaranya nihil tak bisa didengar sama sekali. Sedangkan Hinata, menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan jatuh terduduk menyaksikan kakaknya termakan bayangan hitam itu tanpa bisa berkutik apapun. Tenggorokannya serasa kering hanya sekedar meminta tolong. Yang jelas, kakaknya diculik!

Pemuda yang membawa kakaknya itu tertawa, kilatan iris hitamnya dijatuhi sinar bulan. Hinata tau siapa pemilik mata itu. Pemilik mata yang selalu mengawasinya tiap detik. Pemilik mata yang selalu menatap tajam kala dirinya berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia meraung keras, mencoba menggapai Neji dengan kedua tangan pucatnya. Namun, pemuda itu terus menariknya hingga Hinata jatuh tersungkur kembali.

Dan **FLAP!** Neji pun menghilang.

"N-Nii.. N-Nii. NII-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Sinar mentari terkesan terik pagi itu. Kiyoshigakure terlihat permai ditambah nuansa pembiasan pelangi dari embun yang menetes di dedaunan. Fukusaku menjentikkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, sedangkan keningnya berkerut, menampakkan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa!?" Pekiknya.

Ia turun dari kursinya, memutar-mutar tongkatnya pelan kemudian mengelilingi Dewi Kehidupan yang sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Maaf karena aku lupa mengingatkanmu." Lirih Dewi yang memegang seluruh jiwa pusat bumi itu.

Fukusaku hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian menyentuh mahkota hijau sang Dewi dengan lembut. Bibirnya pun bergetar, mengumamkan suatu mantra yang tak bisa didengar telinga manusia. Dan perlahan, mahkota itu berubah menjadi kebiruan secerah lautan.

Cahaya yang menyeruak keluar dari mahkota Dewi Kehidupan, menampilkan beberapa pasang wajah Dewa-Dewi yang diutus Dewa Semesta Alam. Dua penyeimbang kekuatan, Bulan dan Matahari bergaris merah, yang berarti penjaga mereka telah lenyap dihancurkan oleh Dewa Iblis.

"Dewi Bulan, yang mana dulu dimiliki oleh seorang keturunan **Uzumaki**, sudah lenyap akibat pertarungan antara **Flash** dengan Dewa Iblis. Peristiwa naas itu telah berakhir dengan hancurnya kemurnian batu bulan dan terjatuhnya **Flash** dan Dewi Bulan ke dunia." Terang Cherry, memulai penjelasannya.

Fukusaku menghela nafas. Siapa yang tak tau tentang sejarah Guardian tercepat dalam sejarah itu di antara Dewa-Dewi? Lelaki berambut pirang yang merupakan salah Guardian yang dapat mengalahkan Dewa Iblis demi Dewi Bulan itu meski harus kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Naga Merah, yang merupakan penjaga matahari pun lenyap saat kedua bola mata merahnya diambil paksa oleh Dewa Iblis. Bola mata **Uchiha** yang memang hanya bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatan api itu merupakan sumber pengendali kekuatan matahari, sehingga Dewa Iblis sangat kuat kala itu."

Ia mengangguk lagi saat mengingat betapa kuatnya Dewa Iblis kala itu. Ia juga ingat, saat kekuatan Flash tak dapat mengimbangi Dewa Iblis. Juga saat-saat batu bulan dihancurkan oleh Dewa tak berhati nurani itu.

"Dewa Matahari dan Dewi Bulan pastilah sosok manusia baru yang akan menjaga keseimbangan atmosfer pusat kehidupan masing-masing itu, Fukusaku-sama."

Ah, katak kerdil itu kembali merasakan kepalanya berkedut. Memang, Dewa Semesta Alam-lah yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi penjaga tiap elemen kehidupan. Tetapi, jika ia tidak diberi tanda-tanda seperti ini, siapa yang tidak pusing?

Naga penjaga matahari, ia tak perlu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Hanya marga** Uchiha** yang dapat menggenggam kekuatan pusaka matahari. Tetapi, hampir seluruh anggota yang mengenakan tulisan itu dinamanya tewas, akibat sebuah ramalan yang mengatakan kutukan Uchiha. Ya, memang benar. Keluarga Uchiha juga merupakan **reinkarnasi** Dewa Iblis, yang selama ini menghancurkan kehidupan bumi.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya Uchiha-lah yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan matahari." Lirih Fukusaku.

IIris emerald milik Cherry melebar. Sepengetahuannya, Uchiha yang tersisa saat ini hanya... Dua. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, apakah Fukusaku akan memilih keduanya? Tetapi, karena Itachi-lah, marga Uchiha punah.

Tidak tidak. Dewi yang kecantikannya melebihi batas itu menggeleng. Itachi melakukannya untuk mematahkan generasi iblis dari marganya. Tunggu.. Mematahkan..

Jadi, Fukusaku..

"Itachi, karena memang dia yang sejak dulu diutus Dewa Semesta Alam, Cherry."

Cherry, panggilan dari Fukusaku yang ditujukan untuk Dewi Kehidupan. Cherry menahan nafasnya, lalu menghembuskan perlahan dan mengembalikan kehijauan mahkotanya. Itachi memang pernah diutus Dewa Semesta Alam untuk menjaga pusat kehidupan matahari, namun entah apa yang ada dibenaknya, ia malah menyeret **sahabatnya** sendiri untuk menerima kekuatan dari Dewa Semesta Alam.

Tak habis pikir? Memang. Dengan mudahnya ia mendorong sahabatnya, dan tersenyum kala dia menjadi Dewa Matahari. Lagipula, kenapa pemuda itu bisa terbawa portal Fukusaku yang notabenenya hanya bisa mengangkut orang yang dipilihnya? Aneh.

"Ya, aku tau, Fukusaku-sama. Lalu, Dewi Bulan? Klan Uzumaki telah punah, berarti klan berikutnya.. **Hyuuga**?"

Fukusaku menggeleng lemah, "Belum tau. Mungkin saja karena klan itu adalah kedua yang terkuat selain klan Uzumaki. Yang jelas, aku akan menunggu tanda-tanda dari Dewa Semesta Alam."

Cherry mengangguk mengerti, iris emerald memancarkan sinar keraguan. Otaknya berputar, mengingat siapa Guardian yang diutus Dewa Semesta Alam kali ini. Naruto, latar belakang kehidupannya, dan juga prilakunya. Tertawa? Sedikit. Bagaimana jika pemuda kuning itu mengetahui rahasia besar kedua orangtuanya sendiri? Oh, mungkin saat itu juga bumi akan mati dan dia akan berpaling membantu Dewa Iblis.

Khayalan yang mengerikan, namun bisa masuk ke kategori dalam logika.

"Baiklah, saya permisi, Fukusaku-sama." Lirihnya, dan Cherry pun beranjak pergi melalui sulur ajaibnya.

Naruto menatap refleksi dirinya pada genangan air danau yang jernih hingga menampakkan betapa dangkalnya genangan itu. Tampan, narsisnya. Disentuhnya air jernih itu dengan telapak tangannya, berniat mengambil bulir-bulir itu untuk membasuh wajahnya. Pasti dingin, pikirnya. **CRESSSSHHH!**— Air itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi es nan beku. Naruto tercekat, kenapa tiba-tiba air itu berubah menjadi es?

Disentuhnya kembali air jernih itu dengan takut-takut, tidak menjadi es. Lalu, tadi itu apa? Kenapa jadi es? Kenapa tidak air panas saja? Pikirnya lagi.

**CESSSHHHH!**— Tangan kekarnya memerah sedikit melepuh kala menyentuh permukaan air itu. Panas. Ck, ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk membasuh wajah saja?

"Dasar bodoh."

Suara cempreng khas anak-anak itu berasal dari balik semak-semak. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bodoh? Siapa yang bodoh?

"Hey rambut duren! Kau ini berpenampilan keren, tetapi tak tau kekuatanmu! Payah!"

Seekor katak cukup besar, berwarna merah kejinggaan dengan ratusan anak panah di punggungnya berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Naruto terperangah, k-katak? Sebesar ini? Keren!

"Hey, kuning! Kenapa kau bengong seperti itu? Mau dibilang sexy hah? Cih, takkan pernah!"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk membalas perkataan katak raksasa itu. Yang jelas, apakah dia nyata!? Katak sebesar ini!? Jangankan melihat, mendengar saja tidak pernah.

"Heh. Aku Gamakichi, kau pasti Naruto kan?"

Dengan anggukan kepala, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Gamakichi secara antusias. Kekagumannya akan katak itu semakin bertambah saja, ia belum memperkenalkan diri tetapi katak itu sudah mengetahui namanya! Hebat!

"Kakek Fukusaku yang memberitahukannya kepada—"

**BLETAK!**— Sebuah bogeman mentah mendarat pada kepala Gamakichi. Naruto memandang kesal, jadi diberitahu oleh katak kerdil itu? Cih, pupus sudah kekagumannya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah memanyunkan bibirnya sembari mengalihkan violetnya dari Gamakichi. Ah, otaknya berputar, kapan terakhir kali ia berkelakuan seperti ini? Sudah lama sekali. Ia kembali membalikkan kepalanya ke arah katak yang tengah berprotes itu, sekedar memastikan apa yang ada dibenaknya.

"T-tadi namamu Gamakichi 'kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, lalu menghampiri pemuda kuning itu dalam satu loncatan. Seiring tubuhnya bergerak, dentingan anak panah di balik punggungnya pun mengalun merdu. Menggema di tengah kesunyian hutan yang luas itu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto lagi, lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati pohon apel dan memetiknya, memakan buahnya sambil kembali menatap katak raksasa jingga itu lagi.

Gamakichi tersenyum sinis, jemari besarnya mengambil sebuah anak panah di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto. Dan **CTAK!** Apel yang dipegangnya pun tertancap pohon dibelakangnya.

"Memanah. Memangnya kau bisa menggunakan panah-panah di balik punggungmu tanpa diajari?"

Shock, melongo dan kaget. Naruto terdiam, mencerna perkataan Gamakichi yang tertuju padanya. Hm, benar juga. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan anak panah, lalu apakah ia harus mempercayai dan bertanya pada katak itu?

"Cih, lamban. Kau tak mau kuajari memanahkah? Aku tumben jauh-jauh ke Kiyoshigakure hanya untuk mengajari seorang yang diutus Dewa Semesta Alam! Biasanya? Cih, tak sudi."

Entah ada energi apa, otak milik Naruto loading tanpa buffer. Ajari memanah? Oke juga. Tetapi, mengapa katak ini sampai jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk mengajarinya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan tentang dirinya? Atau, dirinya spesial?

Heh, mustahil.

Naruto mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban, lalu mencabut anak panah yang tertancap pada apel merah itu. Diacungkannya kepada sang katak disertai senyuman meremehkan.

"Baiklah, Aku mau diajar olehmu!" teriaknya.

Gamakichi tersenyum lagi, lalu meraih anak panah itu dan kembali meletakkan di balik punggungnya. Jemari besarnya menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan mengarahkannya pada genangan air danau.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat menyentuh air ini?" Tanyanya.

Sebelah alis Naruto menyatu dengan dahinya. Rasakan? Maksudnya?

"Payah. Begini saja, jika kau menyentuh permukaan air di kutub utara, bagaimana rasanya?"

Dingin, tentu saja. Apa katak ini bodoh? Pikirnya. Iris violetnya tiba-tiba melebar saat air itu perlahan membeku seperti es batu. Reflek, ia meloncat dari tempatnya. "I-itu.."

"Cih. Apa kau tak mengerti juga? Kau bisa mengubah elemen kehidupan hanya dengan kau memikirkannya."

Mengubah sesuatu? Oke, kali ini Naruto benar-benar bingung. Ia mencoba mengambil air itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Di dalam pikiran eh? Andai air ini hangat, agar wajahnya menjadi nyaman.

Manik ungunya kian melebar, saat merasakan tangannya menghangat. Benar apa yang dikatakan katak besar itu, airnya berubah ketika disentuhnya. Tetapi, kenapa katak itu menunjukkan ini kepadanya?

"Kau tau, perbedaan memanah dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Sekarang kutanya, kenapa air ini bisa berubah seiring kau menyentuh dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Ia berpikir sejenak. Tentu karena kekuatan Guardian dan ada dipikirannya bukan?

"Memanah bukan seperti kau merubah air itu dengan otakmu, tetapi memanah berasal dari hatimu. Keyakinan dan percaya. Bukan sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan lewat logika, tetapi dari perasaan yang tersalur melalui hatimu. Coba kau bidik pohon apel itu."

Naruto yang masih melongo, hanya bisa mengikutinya. Ia meraih anak panah yang berada dipunggungnya, lalu mengarahkannya kepada bekas bidikan di tengah pohon apel. Hm, tak perlu dipikirkan ya? Hanya dengan hati 'kan? Batinnya.

**TAKKK!**— Meleset.

"Argh, tidak kena!" teriaknya dengan kesal.

Gamakichi hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengambil anak panah milik Naruto yang masih tertancap di batang pohon. "Kau tau? Kau bisa membunuh pohon itu jika kau berpikir akan membuat mati pohon ini."

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Aku tak mendengarnya!"

Cih, tuli. Umpat Gamakichi, dalam hati.

"Ck. Lupakan. Sudah, lanjutkan latihannya!"

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO

Bayangan hitam, gelap dan mencekam memenuhi ruangan itu. Tiada penerangan yang menerpa, hanya sebuah ventilasi kecil yang diterangi sedikit sinar matahari di bagian atas. Seorang pemuda berjubah hitam tampak mencengkram seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Tak bersuara, entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda beraura hitam pekat tak mengenakan itu hingga Neji tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Ya, sama sekali.

Tangan kirinya menggenggam puncak kepala Neji dengan kasar. Menerawang, dan membaca apa isinya. Cih, serba kasih sayang, tapi, lebih dipenuhi aura kebencian di dalam otaknya. Benci ketika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, benci saat mengetahui dirinya sebatas 'kakak dan adik' pada orang yang dicintainya. Benci kepada orang yang mendekati..

Hinata.

**BRUK!**— Seketika Dewa Iblis melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh Neji. Kepalanya terasa sakit, kala bayangan gadis cantik dan ayu itu mulai memasuki otaknya. Gadis itu, gadis pertama yang tidak berteriak kagum atas dirinya. Gadis yang selama ini menghapuskan rasa bencinya kala melihat senyuman manisnya. Faktanya,

Gadis itu tetap harus mati.

Iris hitam Dewa Iblis seketika berubah menjadi iris semerah darah. Dengan taburan abu hitam dari telapak tangannya, ia merubah wujud Neji menjadi makhluk berjubah hitam dengan aura yang sama pekatnya. Seulas seringai terulas di wajah Dewa Iblis. Kebencian, ia butuh orang yang dinaungi sebuah kata itu. Beruntung, Neji adalah orang yang memiliki kebencian terhadap lawannya nanti. Kebencian yang dapat melindungi bangsa Iblis dari cengkraman Guardian. Neji juara taekwondo bukan? Oh, betapa pintarnya Uchiha.

"Lindungi aku. Musnahkan seluruh pusat kehidupan dan bunuh Dewi Bulan! Hancurkan kemurnian batu bulan dan buatlah kebencian menyeruak darinya!"

Neji mengangguk mengiyakan. Iris lavendernya berubah menjadi hitam sekelam malam. Tanda lahir di keningnya memudar, berganti dengan tanda monster jahat yang mengerikan. Selang berikutnya, ia mengikutinya di balik punggung Dewa Iblis tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun. Yang jelas,

Penantian bangsa Iblis telah berakhir.

Kilatan pedang kusanagi di balik pinggangnya, ia acungkan. Mengarah pada seberkas cahaya matahari yang membara melalui sebuah ventilasi. Iris merah itu bertransformasi, menjadi garis pecahan batu permata yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang menyamakan sinarnya. Ia siap. Siap untuk membalaskan dendam kepada kakaknya,

Uchiha Itachi.

Kepada Dewa Semesta Alam, kepada orang-orang yang telah menganggapnya lemah dan kepada orang-orang yang merasa dirinya suci. Cih, jangan harap! Bahkan mereka lebih kotor dari martabat kakaknya sendiri!

Dewa Iblis mengepakkan sayap hitamnya, terbang menuju tempat kegelapan. Dimana seluruh Dewa dan Dewi kehidupan akan musnah. Dimana tidak ada lagi cahaya dan kasih sayang. Tidak ada lagi canda dan tawa. Hanya kegelapan.

Ya, hanya kegelapan. Hanya isak tangis dan teriakkan memilukan yang akan hadir di bumi.

Dewa Semesta Alam, apakah penjagamu siap?

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: Halo, maaf lama update! Ehehehe ^^v kemarin ada kendala sedikit, ya.. Akhirnya sekarang bisa update *^^* Misterinya udah keluarkan? Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada readers yang telah bersedia membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar 'mereview' karya kami^^**

**Maaf tidak membalas review, kami bingung mau membalas apa-_-v**

**Sign,**

**Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani.**


	5. Chapter IV - Dunia apa ini?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Guardian**

A Naruto FanFiction by Yukimura Hana - Iwahashi Hani

.

.

.

Sosok dengan jubah hitam itu berjalan terseret di tengah hutan, membuat suara pelan akibat pergesekan kaki berlapis sepatu sandal hitamnya dengan tanah yang menjadi alas tempatnya berpijak.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya. Perlahan, kepalanya mendongak, melihat hamparan langit berhiaskan awan yang ada di atasnya. Tampak begitu tenang. Serupa dengan dirinya yang sejak tadi begitu tenang menghadapi ganasnya hutan ini. Suara hewan buas selalu menyapanya, namun tak sedikit pun ia menanggapi hal itu. Toh, tidak akan ada yang bersedih jikalau ia mati.

Suara gemericik air terdengar, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Sulung Uchiha itu melangkah, mengikuti arah datangnya gemericik air.

Kedua tangannya bergerak, menyingkirkan dedaunan yang menghalangi langkahnya. Akhirnya ia temukan. Sumber air yang setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Namun wajahnya masih tetap sama, tidak menunjukkan rasa syukur atau bahagia sedikit pun.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, mendekati sungai kecil yang seolah menggodanya untuk merasakan segarnya air di tengah terik panas mentari. Itachi menekuk lututnya, berjongkok di tepi sungai itu.

Tangannya ia tangkupkan, mengumpulkan air itu sebelum membasuh wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi dingin yang menyapa permukaan wajahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, onyxnya kembali menampakkan pesona.

"Sa-Sasuke," lirihnya. Kedua bahu Itachi menegang saat retinanya mendapati sosok adiknya di pantulan air sungai itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan saat ia melihat ke arah sungai, sosok Sasuke sudah menghilang.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah lama sekali Itachi tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Senyum tipis tertoreh di bibir Itachi. Kenangan indah bersama Sasuke melintasi otaknya, membuatnya rindu akan sosok adiknya yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Onii-san, apa aku boleh punya pacar?"

Itachi terkekeh kecil saat pertanyaan aneh dari Sasuke itu muncul di benaknya. Waktu itu, Sasuke masih sangat kecil. Dan menurut penjelasan Sasuke, ia baru saja mendengar cerita dari Gaara yang baru punya pacar. Ugh, dasar anak kecil.

Senyum itu mulai menghilang, tergantikan oleh raut wajah bersalah. Kali ini, ingatan tentang dirinya yang membunuh keluarganyalah yang terputar di otaknya.

Saat itu, ketika ia hampir selesai membunuh kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke datang. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus berpura-pura menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Onii-san? Kaa-san? Tou-san?" suara cempreng milik Sasuke menggema di rumah itu. Itachi saat itu mendesah frustasi, merutuki kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak tepat. **KRETEK! **Tangan besarnya berhasil mematahkan leher Fugaku. "Onii-san, apa itu kau?"

**KLEK!** Itachi menekan saklar lampu, membuat ruangan itu terang dan memperlihatkan semua yang ada. Jasad seorang pria dan wanita yang Sasuke kenal sebagai kedua orang tuanya kini telah bermandikan darah, ditambah sosok Itachi yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada dinding.

Itachi menarik nafasnya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus tetap berakting sebagai pembunuh yang tidak punya hati.

Mata tajam Itachi menatap lurus Sasuke, seolah dirinya siap membunuh sang adik kapan saja.

"Onii-san, jangan bunuh aku! Kumohon!" Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya, bersujud dengan linangan air mata yang menetes hingga lantai di bawahnya.

Itachi hanya mendecih kecil dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menghadap lantai. Tidak, ia belum pergi. Itachi masih mengawasi Sasuke dari balik bayangan hitam di sudut ruangan.

Perlahan, kedua tangan mungil penuh darah Sasuke mengepal. Ia angkat tangan kanannya dan dihantamkannya punggung tangan itu ke lantai.

Itachi tersenyum senang. Rencananya berhasil.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke kini terduduk di lantai penuh darah dengan tatapan kosong yang terarah pada jasad kedua orang tuanya. "Kaa-san, Tou-san, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang?" lirihnya.

Dan setelah melihat sosok adiknya yang begitu sengsara, Itachi berlari tanpa suara.

Semua itu masih tampak jelas. Tidak ada satu pun bagian yang Itachi lupakan. Entah itu teriakan kesakitan kedua orang tuanya, atau teriakan memohon dari Sasuke agar Itachi tidak membunuhnya.

Sungguh, Itachi tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini salah. Tapi, ramalan yang mengatakan dewa kegelapan yang baru akan berasal dari klan Uchiha mengharuskannya membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya demi kestabilan dunia. Namun, Itachi tetaplah Itachi. Ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke sebagai adiknya hingga tak kuasa menyakiti Bungsu Uchiha itu.

Itachi tersenyum pahit. Hey Sasuke, apakah kau membenciku karena membunuh Kaa-san dan Tou-san?

Ah, pertanyaan yang bodoh. Siapa yang tidak akan membenci seseorang yang telah membinasakan seluruh keluarganya—meski ia adalah kakaknya sendiri?

**SRAK!** Itachi menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh. Matanya menyipit saat yang melihat seekor katak kerdil tengah menatapnya intens.

Tanpa suara, Fukusaku sang katak kerdil menjulurkan lidahnya dan melilit tubuh Itachi. Diangkatnya tubuh kekar itu seakan ia tidak merasakan berat.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Itachi dengan tenang. Well, disaat seperti ini jika gegabah bisa-bisa ia jatuh ke tanah dan mati seketika. Lebih baik tenang dan tidak banyak bicara.

Sebuah portal muncul di depan Itachi, membuatnya menatap bingung pada Fukusaku. Katak Kerdil itu tetap diam, mengabaikan ucapan sekaligus tatapan heran dari sang Sulung Uchiha. Kemudian keduanya menembus portal itu hingga tiba di dimensi lain.

Itachi menatap takjub sekelilingnya. Ada banyak sekali kurcaci yang bersorak gembira menyambut kedatangannya. Hey, pembunuh seperti dirinya bisa diperlakukan seperti pahlawan begini?

Perlahan, lidah Fukusaku yang melilit Itachi terlepas. Katak itu melompat menjauhi Itachi.

"KITA SAMBUT, DEWA MATAHARI KITA YANG BARU, UCHIHA ITACHI!"

Dan setelahnya, Itachi hanya bisa menatap datar seluruh kurcaci di hadapannya. Dewa Matahari? Hell no! Mana ada seorang Dewa yang tega membunuh keluarganya hanya karena sebuah ramalan?

"Jangan menatap mereka seperti itu. Kau pantas menjadi Dewa Matahari karena kau lebih mementingkan kedamaian daripada keluargamu ..." bisikan lirih itu terdengar di telinga Itachi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Itachi menoleh pada Fukusaku yang ternyata sedang tersenyum di sana. Astaga, katak macam apa itu, eh?

Itachi mendecih kecil. Nampaknya ia akan mengalami hal yang buruk setelah ini.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik, mengalahkan semangat seorang pemuda kuning yang sedari tadi mengumpat tak karuan. Manik fuchsianya memandang tajam, seakan menusuk titik merah yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Susah sekali! Tak adakah cara lain untuk mengajariku? Yang lebih mudah, begitu?"

Gamakichi tertawa.

Katak raksasa itu menarik kerah jubah Naruto dengan perlahan, menatapnya dengan seksama sembari tersenyum meremehkan. Benar kata Fukusaku, Naruto sangat mirip dengan Flash. Tapi, kenapa nama bocah ini tidak diamarkan seperti Guardian ataupun Dewa-Dewa lainnya? Ah, masa bodo. Yang ia harus tuntaskan adalah mengajari anak ini memanah! Bukan menentukan nama yang keren dan bagus seperti cerita dongeng.

"Kau mau tau, dimana letak tempat yang dapat digunakan untuk latihan?" tanyanya, memancing semangat Naruto.

Dan benar saja, bocah berwujud pria dewasa itu mengangguk antusias. Iris violetnya menatap ke arah iris matahari milik Gamakichi dengan berbinar, meminta katak raksasa itu menjelaskan dimanakah tempat yang dimaksudnya.

"Dimana!? Dimana!?"

Sebuah seringaian tertoreh di wajah Gamakichi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari punggungnya, lalu melemparkan benda itu kepada Naruto tanpa memiliki rasa kasihan karena benda itu telah membuat Naruto terjungkir hingga kepala kuningnya menyentuh lantai.

"Aduh!" ringis Naruto, kesal.

"Baca itu!"

Naruto mendengus. Ketus sekali perkataan kata itu, tidak bisa lebih pelankah? Tanpa banyak menggerutu, Naruto membuka gulungan besar itu dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar, oh apakah isinya?

"Isinya sakral, hati-hati membukanya."

Naruto mengangguk lagi, lalu mulai menarik dengan kasar. Dengan wajah yang sangat sangat berbinar, ia menarik gulungan itu dengan semangat konoha! Yeah!

Tetapi, semenjak berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu, gulungan itu tetap saja kosong. Ia sudah mencoba menariknya dengan kasar, halus, pelan, cepat bahkan lembut. Tapi, ya memang isinya kosong! Naruto memandang Gamakichi dengan kesal, ia dikerjai hah!?

"Kosong!" teriaknya. Gamakichi tertawa lagi, lalu menepuk pundak Naruto dengan gemas.

"Kau belum membukanya hingga habis."

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, lalu kembali menarik gulungan itu hingga bagian paling terakhir. Ah ada tulisan!

Ia membacanya, dan seketika menatap horror Gamakichi yang masih tertawa memegangi perutnya saking kerasnya. Ia dikerjai! Argh!

"APA-APAAN INI!?" hardik Naruto, menahan kesal. Dilemparnya gulungan itu tepat mengarah ke wajah Gamakichi.

"Hahahaha ... coba kau lafalkan tulisan yang ada di gulungan itu."

Naruto menggeleng ogah-ogahan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Cih, itu namanya bukan benda sakral! Tapi benda narsis! Masa', isinya aneh bin gila seperti itu?

"Tidak mau. Baca saja sendiri!"

Mendengar tawa yang lagi-lagi terdengar dari mulut katak raksasa itu, Naruto semakin kesal hingga mencapai ubun-ubun. Apa sih yang lucu?

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau membacanya. Gama Gama Gama-chan unyu!"

Dan FLAP! Gamakichi pun menghilang.

Naruto mematung di tempatnya. H-hah!? G-Gamakichi m-menghilang? Hanya dengan membaca kalimat aneh dan gila itu!? Akh! Sebenarnya, ini dunia apa? Kenapa di dalamnya terdapat istilah maupun benda-benda aneh? Ugh! Otaknya tak dapat menampung semua ini!

"O-ok. A-aku harus membaca itu? G-gama Gama Gama u-unyu!"

FLAP! Dan benar saja, Naruto pun menghilang mengikuti jejak Gamakichi.

Sebuah tempat yang cukup dingin, dimana di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak air berwarna agak keruh dan patung berwujud katak. Naruto menautkan sebelah alisnya, tempat apa lagi ini?

"Ini Gunung Myoboku, tempat kelahiranku."

Naruto mengangguk. Yah, walaupun aneh, tempat ini cukup keren. Karena ... semua benda yang memenuhi tempat ini adalah air dan permukaannya dipenuhi dengan teratai. Aneh, sangat aneh! Lalu, kenapa patung-patung itu dapat mengambang?

Gamakichi meloncat dengan gesit mengarah ke pucak sebuah batu yang sangat besar, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung entah harus melakukan apa. "Hey, kau mau apa disana?"

"Sudah, ikuti saja jejakku. Ayo kemari!" Sahut Gamakichi.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana caranya melompat ke tempat yang tinggi itu? Kaki seperti katak, ia tidak punya. Sayap? Ah, itu 'kan hanya dongeng. Kekuatan ajaib? Mungkin, harus dicoba.

"Angin, bawalah aku ke tempat katak itu!"

Dan WUSHHH! Angin pun mengiyakan permintaannya.

Sejenak, pemuda kuning itu memandang takjub kekuatannya yang menurutnya sangat keren. Tapi, lambat laun perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa khawatir. B-bagaimana caranya turun!?

"Ah, kau sudah tau caranya kemari rupanya!"

Seandainya katak itu tau Naruto tidak tau caranya turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu duduk tenang di atas ranjangnya, memikirkan nasib Naruto serta Neji yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dengan sekelbat cahaya dan bayangan. Semua terasa aneh.

Matanya kini menatap sendu sebuah pigura berisi foto dirinya dan Kakaknya. Nii-san, kau di mana sekarang?

**BRAKK!**— Suara bantingan pintu membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya meremas sprei yang melapisi ranjangnya, berusaha menahan teriakannya.

"Di mana Neji?!" suara teriakan Hiashi menggelegar, menggema di rumahnya yang megah.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan, "A-aku tidak tahu, Tou-sama..." lirihnya, masih terus mencengkram kain di bawahnya. Ia takut. Takut jikalau sang Ayah akan mendampratnya karena tidak tahu ke mana Neji pergi.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Kenapa bukan kau saja sih yang enyah dari sini?!"

Nafas Hinata tercekat saat perkataan kasar itu menembus gendang telinganya. "Ma-maaf," desisnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, enggan menatap Hiashi yang kini berlalu dari pintu kamarnya.

Hinata membenturkan kedua tangannya pada kepalanya, berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri. "Hinata bodoh," bisiknya di sela memukuli dirinya sendiri. Hiashi benar, harusnya ia saja yang menghilang, jangan Neji.

Rasa sakit mulai menyelimutinya, namun ia tetap memukuli kepalanya sendiri. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" teriaknya. Air mata mulai menyembul di antara kelopak matanya dan perlahan mengaliri pipi putihnya.

Kedua tangannya berhenti, kemudian jatuh diatas pahanya. "Harusnya aku tidak dilahirkan saja ..." bulir air mata itu terus mengalir hingga jatuh tepat diatas telapak tangannya.

**CLIIING!**— Sebuah cahaya muncul dari setetes air mata di tangannya, menelan Hinata dalam terangnya dimensi itu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, eksistensinya menghilang ditelan cahaya.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, ini ... mungkin jalan yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Naruto. Amethystnya terpejam, tidak kuasa membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Terlalu menyakitkan. Namun senyum tipis terhias di wajah cantiknya. Naruto, aku datang.

Di sebuah dunia lain, portal itu muncul, mengantarkan Hinata pada jutaan kurcaci yang masih berdiri di atas rerumputan meski keadaan terlihat gelap karena malam sudah datang.

Perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya. Semua ... terlihat seperti di bumi. Baru beberapa saat tubuh Hinata menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba sebuah angin mengangkatnya, membuatnya sejajar dengan bulan yang tergantung di langit sana.

Sang katak kerdil bernama Fukusaku melangkah mundur perlahan, sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Ada manusia yang bisa datang ke dunia ini tanpa ia jemput. Terlebih, manusia itu kini melayang tanpa menggunakan kekuatan yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengubah wujud para Dewa.

Cahaya bulan itu menyinari Hinata, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu energi aneh mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. "Ini ... kekuatan apa?" desisnya.

Riuh teriakan para kurcaci menyadarkan Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya terangkat di sisi tubunya, seolah ia sedang disalib oleh bulan di belakangnya. "KYAAA..." seiring dengan teriakan Hinata, cahaya amat terang muncul, menerangi tempat yang tadi sangat gelap.

Fukusaku mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha mengurangi cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sang Dewi Bulan yang baru telah muncul.

"DEWI BULAN TELAH MUNCUL, MEMANCARKAN CAHAYA AGAR KITA BISA HIDUP DI JALAN YANG TERANG. MARI KITA SAMBUT DIA!"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat sadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Dewi Bulan, eh? Apa itu? Dan di mana Naruto? Tubuhnya perlahan turun, menjajaki rumput hijau yang dipenuhi oleh para kurcaci.

Hinata memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan seketika pakaiannya berubah. Poni ratanya menghilang, dan digantikan oleh sebuah mahkota bercahaya putih dengan ukiran kanji di sekitarnya. Cahaya yang menyeruak dari mahkotanya, membuat seluruh orang reflek menghalangi datangnya sinar. Seketika, cahaya itu kembali lenyap memasuki tubuh Hinata.

Manik silvernya berpendar, mencoba mencari tau kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat yang menurutnya cukup aneh. Hanya ada kurcaci berbaju merah dan seekor katak aneh beberapa meter di depannya. Ugh, sebenarnya dunia apa ini?

Jauh dari sana, di dalam kegelapan, Itachi mendecih kecil. Dunia macam apa ini? Dewa Matahari, Dewi Bulan. Hell yeah! Memangnya ini dunia dongeng? Dengan malas, ia melangkah menuju sebuah pondok dalam hutan yang tadi Fukusaku tunjukkan.

"K-kenapa aku kemari?" Tanya Hinata, dengan tubuh bergetar. T-tunggu, ini bukan tubuh lamanya. Karena sekarang, ia merasa ... kuat.

Fukusaku nampak mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis, menepuk pelan bahu Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Karena kau Dewi Bulan." Bisik Fukusaku. "Kau pasti tau kenapa kau kemari."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Tau? Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa itu Dewi Bulan. Otaknya pun tak dapat memutar informasi, ia bingung. Sungguh bingung. Yang ia ingat hanya satu...

...Dimana kakaknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, senyuman lebar dan menyeramkan terpatri di wajah sepucat kertasnya.

Lidahnya yang serupa dengan lidah ular terjulur, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ekor matanya melirik ke belakang, tempat sang murid berambut raven sedang menatapnya malas.

"Akhirnya kaudatang, Uchiha Sasuke..." desisnya.

Makhluk yang didominasi warna hitam dan disertai sepasang sayap besar itu tetap bersandar pada dinding, mengabaikan Orochimaru yang merupakan gurunya. Sasuke benci ketika Guru Setengah Ular itu berbicara hal yang tidak penting. Decihan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, seakan memandang rendah Orochimaru.

Orochimaru memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sempurna. Murid kesayangannya itu telah sukses menjadi Dewa Kegelapan yang bisa meneruskan tugasnya untuk menghancurkan dunia.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke tempatku, Sasuke?" tanya Orochimaru dengan seringai di wajahnya. Hey, tidak tahukah Orochimaru kalau Sasuke tengah dilanda rasa ngeri akibat seringainya yang cenderung terlihat mesum itu? Ah, kasihan sekali kau Sasuke.

Tubuh menyeramkan Sasuke berdiri tegap, tidak lagi bersandar pada dinding berwarna putih gading di belakangnya. Manik kelamnya menatap tajam Orochimaru, "Kau tahu betul apa tujuanku, Orochimaru-sensei."

Tawa kecil terdengar di ruangan itu. Hell yeah! Tidak ada yang lucu, kenapa si Tua Bangka Menyeramkan itu tertawa? Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat, terus menghujani Orochimaru dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau benar-benar cocok untuk jadi Dewa Kegelapan, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghancurkan Orochimaru saat ini juga, namun jika ia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa ia gagal dalam melaksanakan tugasnya, menghancurkan dunia.

"Berhenti bercanda," suara dingin Sasuke menginterupsi Orochimaru yang baru saja akan tertawa lagi. "Sekarang katakan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Seringai melebar di wajah pucat Orochimaru. Muridnya ini benar-benar tidak sabaran, eh? Sangat menarik.

"Jangan terburu-terburu," kata Orochimaru. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Lagipula, Dewa Matahari dan Dewi Bulan baru saja terpilih. Biarkan keduanya beristirahat sejenak."

Sasuke mendecih kecil. Tahu akan begini, ia tidak akan datang pada Orochimaru. Masalahnya, bukankan lebih baik mengatasi musuh ketika mereka masih belum mengerti tugas dan tujuan mereka? Selain itu, mencabut tunas yang baru tumbuh pastilah lebih mudah dibandingkan mencabut pohon yang sudah mengakar di tanah.

"Hey, kau sudah mencari bantuan untuk mengatasi musuh?" tanya Orochimaru dengan jemari pucatnya yang membelai lembut pipi Sasuke. Hell yeah! Sasuke merasa dilecehkan.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku pergi." Sasuke terbang meninggalkan jejak hitam.

Orochimaru tertawa keras. "Dunia akan hancur sebentar lagi," desisnya. Senyumannya semakin lebar, hampir mencapai telinganya. Ia menyibak rambutnya, menariknya hingga bibirnya terbuka mencapai batas. Sebuah pedang yang selalu ia simpan di dalam tubuhnya, ia keluarkan dengan perlahan. Lalu, mengacungkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tau apa ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap orang yang disebut-sebut gurunya itu. Apa lagi? Cih, membuang waktu saja!

Seketika iris hitamnya membulat saat menatap kilatan tajam pedang yang diacungkan Orochimaru. I-itu ... Itu adalah benda yang selama ini ia cari. Benda yang katanya sangat berharga karena memiliki kekuatan yang tak dapat diartikan. Ternyata, ada pada Tua Bangka ini?

"Ku-sa-na-gi."

Orochimaru tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil saat muridnya mengeja nama pedang itu. Ia tau, ini adalah benda yang selama ini dicari-cari para Dewa Kegelapan dan Dewa Iblis untuk mematikan benda elemen kehidupan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak cukup yakin jika Sasuke bisa meneruskannya sebagai Dewa Kegelapan. Namun, apa yang diliatnya sekarang berbeda...

...Sasuke dipenuhi hawa membunuh yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya...

Sasuke mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dengan keras, berusaha mendekati Orochimaru hanya dengan sekali gerak. Tangan pucatnya meraih ujung pedang itu, mengikuti kemana arah kilatannya merambat, kemudian memegang gagangnya dan mengayunkannya sedikit ke atas. Pedang hitam itu seketika bercahaya, bertransformasi menjadi warna yang sangat disegani, merah. Merah sepekat darah.

Oh, tidak. Merah? Dewa Kegelapan pada umumnya memiliki cahaya hitam, bukan merah ataupun warna cerah lainnya. Orochimaru tau tanda ini. Sasuke bukanlah penerus Dewa Kegelapan dirinya, melainkan...

...Dewa Iblis, musuh seluruh **Dewa**...

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Hani : *lambai-lambai* Halo semua! Hani di sini! Chapter ini yang buat Hani! Tapi bagian Naruto belajar panah ini dibuat Hana. O3O Chapter besok Hana yang buat, ya. Ah, maaf kalo chapter ini jelek. Soalnya idenya itu ide Hana, Hani cuma nulisin doang O3O)/

Hana : Uhuk. Ah, ya ... Aku enggak banyak bicara deh, lagi kepingin cool hari ini(?) Aku tau, semakin lama semakin enggak jelas karena sulit merangkai kata-kata untuk dijadikan sebuah fanfic yang bagus. Ugh, untuk amatiran kayak aku, memang begini jadinya jika otak sudah penuh duluan dengan 'Gila, karya gue ancur amat.' Tanpa mempedulikan, 'Gimana caranya biar bagus?'

Hm, apakah masih kurang jelas? Kalo iya, itulah kuncinya. Suatu saat, bagian kurang jelas itu akan menyambung ke chapter berikutnya. Dan, ingat, summary selalu menjadi bagian cerita. Curcol dikit, bahasa Hani-nyan terlalu badai pemirsah, aku susah menambahkan kata-katanya pemirsah, makanya lama apdet pemirsah. Mari makan dia pemirsah(?) /dor

Baiklah. Special thanks to all readers :) Arigatou!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!

Regard,

Yukimura Hana & Iwahashi Hani.


End file.
